Furry Phantom
by Darkness13000
Summary: Danny always told Vlad to get a cat. Well, now he might regret giving him that suggestion. How is Danny going to protect anyone when he's been turned into a kitten? Being not much of a threat, can he even protect himself?
1. Shrinking Pains

I been thinking about finally typing this fic for a while now, and the only reason I start is because I saw a spoiler for one of the next episodes. All I can say is: FINALLY! I've been waiting for this moment! But why can't it air now? Ah well, here yas go

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom (nor anything that I make an allusion of), but I do own this chocolate bar that will keep me awake long enough to type this chapter of this fic that includes him –twitches-

Furry Phantom

Subtitle: I am not an Animal!

Ch. 1: Shrinking Pains

Summer is almost over, and Danny sits on his couch watching TV.

"Another back to school commercial." He said bitterly. He was not looking forward to this coming year. If it was going to be anything like last year, it would have to involve numerous social hurdles and back breaking school work. But, on the bright side, this year he'll have his powers almost fully under control, which means no dropping lab equipment, falling through floors, or pants falling down. Still, it's school, and dealing with it and the…other thing…was going to be tough.

The other thing: a gift and a curse at the same time, his being half ghost. It was cool but dangerous at the same time. It has caused him loads of trouble, and helped him make loads of enemies, but, he's able to save people, which in itself is rewarding. It'd be even more rewarding if more people would appreciate it. Well, if wanted or not, Danny Phantom isn't going anywhere, but Danny Fenton had to go somewhere. It was a good excuse to get away from depressing TV, but he still groaned a little when he felt cold all over, and a blue mist escaped his mouth.

He walked outside, looked around, and saw the problem. It was those ghost vultures with the fezzes. He saw that they were looking at him, they came for a fight, possibly by Vlad's command, so he was going to give them one.

"What are you looking at, Danny?" asked his sister behind him.

He turned to Jazz and simply uttered the word, "ghosts", but low enough so their dad in the kitchen wouldn't hear. She sighed.

"Be careful." She told him, he nodded, went out the door, and went someplace to hide and "go ghost". She had told him that so many times, "be careful", but it has lost no meaning. Jazz was fully aware how dangerous Danny's hobby was, and every time he flew off into battle, no matter how confident Danny assured her he was, she always worried a little. It was the natural big sister deal, but she let Danny do his thing, covered for him when needed, and sometimes helped.

xXx

"Oof!" In the local park, Danny began fighting the vultures. Equipped with the Fenton Thermos, he threw punches and ectoblasts, and every now and then attempted to trap them, but they always got away. Just now, all three of them dive-bombed on him directly above him, and sent him spiraling to the ground, unfortunately a park bench broke his fall. But that wasn't enough to stop this hardheaded teen. He got back up and readied an ectoblast as he flew at one of the vultures.

The vulture screeched and fell out of the sky with one shot. "Boy that schmarts," He started, gazing at the stars circling around his head. "How long can the ghost boy keep this uuuuuuuu--!!!" Danny almost got him with the Fenton Thermos, but one of the vulture's comrades pulled him out of the way.

"Pay attention!" He hissed. "It'll take all three of us to get this over with!" He flew back up and flew straight into Danny's back, and a sharp beak in one's back is not pleasant.

"Yow!" What were these vultures up to? They were throwing weaker shots than usual. After a moment to recover from that last attack, he decided to ask. "What do you want? Vlad did send you, right?"

"Yeah, he did. He would take care of this little business himself, but he's busy with some…business stuff. We dunno. Humans lead too complicated lives." Said the third vulture. The vulture floated in front of him, clenching his feet like fists. Now that he thought about it, Danny realized he did the least amount of fighting.

"So, what? You're just going to rough me up a little? That seems a little pointless." Danny crossed his arms and glared at the vulture.

"Yeah, that does, but that's not what we're here to do. And a word of advice kid." The other two vultures grab Danny's shoulders from behind. "You should pay more attention as well!" Danny struggled, but they drove him into the ground and held him there. The third vulture smirked as he revealed what he held in one of his talons. It was a vial of white liquid, which he took the cork out of and approached Danny. Danny realized that vial was for him, so he struggled more, then he prepared an ectoblast, but the other two vultures held down his arms. The third vulture hovered above him and held Danny's mouth open as he poured the white liquid down his throat. It was almost tasteless, but Danny knew darn well that this wasn't going to be good for him. With new fear, he made a small ectoblast with his finger to shoot the vulture off of him, then shot the others. He backed away and shot them again, this time a big blast, and they flew back, and the vial was broken. However, the vial was empty. "You drank enough." The vulture said proudly.

"What was that?!" Danny growled, wiping his mouth. "Poison?!"

"You'll find out soon enough." Said another vulture, and they were back to fighting again. Danny was filled with new rage, but all the while when fighting, he worried about what was going to happen to him. The vulture was right about one thing, he felt like such an idiot! He knew he should have been watching his other attackers! Even now, he felt a little sick, was it real or was it his imagination? Later, he confirmed it was real, when he ached all over his body. He decided he didn't want to risk becoming weak in front of his opponents, so he fled, as much as he didn't want to.

However, the birds pursued him, waiting for him to fall. He needed to hide until this pain subsided, but where? They ended up chasing him all the way to the pier, and by that time he was ready to collapse.

_What's happening to me? _He thought. His bones…at first they just ached but now they felt like they were about to break! Danny knew in a moment he wouldn't be able to stay airborne, so he took off with breakneck speed, just fast enough to get out of the buzzards' sight.

"Find him!" One ordered, and they split up.

xXx

Danny stumbled his way across the sand. _Gotta…keep…moving_ he thought. Despite his efforts, he fell. His limbs went limp, his arms felt like noodles, his head was swimming. He kept himself from screaming as he felt like he was literally melting! Then he looked towards the sea. _Aw great._

One of two things was going to happen here. Danny was losing consciousness, and he couldn't move. The vultures could find him and peck him to death in his weak state, or the tide could come in, and it would all be over. Things looked grim, and all Danny could do is groan, and then his vision went blank.

Yah, start with a cliff. Sorry about this being so rushed, really!


	2. Not a Morning Person

Wow! Eight reviews for the first chapter, that's a new record for me. Thanks guys!

Now I apologized for the first one being so rushed, and I really am trying and I thank you guys a bunch for being nice about it, but it looks to me like I won't improve (writing is my worst subject). I hope that I won't lose too many readers because of it, but if my poor writing flow hurts your eyes, I'd understand. I hide from the computer in shame, but you ask for an update, so here I go.

Ch 2: Not a Morning Person

In the Fenton home, Danny's mother walks in on Jazz in the living room, who apparently is simply watching television. Jazz didn't care much for TV these days; she said too much of it clouded people's judgment. But this time she made herself sit there and appear to be calm and relaxed as she awaited her brother's return. Of course, he could fly through his window, but surely if he did he would come down by now to at least let her know he was fine.

"Jazz, have you seen Danny?" Asked Maddie. Speak of the devil. "I haven't seen him for a couple hours now."

"Oh, I think he went to sleep!" Jazz quickly made up. Maddie glanced at the nearest digital clock.

"At 7:00 pm?" That seemed highly unlikely for her son.

"I know, I don't know how he tired himself out." Jazz tried to make herself sound as believable and innocent as possible.

"Maybe I should check on him." Her mother decided, unsettled, as she walked towards the staircase.

"NO! I mean…no, Mom, it's best to let him sleep. He might just be worrying about school coming up." Maddie sighed.

"I do hope he does better this year. Last year was so…hectic! I think all the ghost trouble we've been having lately is seriously affecting his performance." Maddie didn't realize how precise she hit the nail on the head.

Jazz only nodded and said, "I guess so." She watched Maddie go back to the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. But this is hardly a victory, for she could always change her mind and go see for herself that Danny was not in his room. Lying for her brother wasn't easy, she hoped Danny knew that. Then she thought _Of course Danny knows that, it was even harder when he didn't have me to cover for him_. Then again, he could have been in his room; Jazz got up to make sure.

It was a possibility that he was too tired from the fight to come downstairs, or at least that's what Jazz hoped. Then she thought of a bad scenario, he could have been injured! He could be waiting helplessly in his room for Jazz to check on him, hoping his parents didn't find him first. She stood in front of Danny's door for a couple of seconds for preparation, but when she finally opened it she found it depressingly vacant. She closed it and went down the hall to her room to think. Where was Danny anyway? _I hope he isn't in too much trouble._

xXx

He could have been dreaming, wandering around aimlessly, or dead, but right now, Danny had no clue what was going on. His mind was still foggy and his vision was still blurry, and yet he seemed to be floating around. His eyes were half open, watching the ground pass under his feet, and he had no control of his body or his mind. Right now, he couldn't think clearly, and his body felt numb. Perhaps he was having one of those flying dreams, or more accurately, a fever induced floating dream, yet he felt more like he was dangling in the air. He could have been awake, groping around in the darker streets of Amity Park. Maybe he was being carried; maybe the vultures had found him. Maybe this is just what happens when you die; you float around until your mind clears up and you realize you're a full ghost. None of these ideas were made by Danny though, and soon, his eyes were completely closed again.

xXx

Danny was gone all night, adding to the uneasiness Jazz felt when she found his bed empty in the morning. _Something bad has happened, I just know it!_ She feared the worst, and immediately rushed to her room to grab her phone. She knew she was going to have to tell her parents something, and she knew she was going to dread lying to them again, when possibly their son is in terrible danger. As of this moment she couldn't think of any excuse that Danny could have for being out a whole night, but maybe…she would have to tell her parents the truth. It would explain everything, why Danny acted strangely, was late for school, was missing almost half of every day, but how would they take it, and, even a scarier thought: Would they even believe her?

Jack and Maddie's daughter is an excellent student, an expert on the human mind, and a responsible older sister, but Jazz's world would fall apart if they thought that SHE of all people was crazy. Also, Danny just may hate her for the rest of their lives for blabbing his secret, no matter what danger he was in. There had to be a way to avoid telling the deepest, darkest secret she had ever kept. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, and then waited when she was put on hold. Before she could even consider telling the truth to her parents, she had to get the consent, and advice, from Danny's two best friends.

She finally heard a voice on the other line. "Sam, this is Jazz, call Tucker."

xXx

Two blue eyes opened slowly and blinked at the bright light. He was slightly on his side, looking up and to the right. After his vision became clear, Danny could see that the bright light was only the sun, much to his relief (hey, it could have been Vlad's lab light or heaven), but he wasn't lying in the sand anymore, it felt like grass. He couldn't remember much, he wasn't sure if he slept walked here or if he passed out here. After a moment of moaning, he suddenly remembered what happened. Those vultures! They gave him poison! Well it looks like he got away and the worst was over; he wasn't as sore as he was. He felt a little hot though.

He didn't get up right away because he was still a little groggy, but he saw a trash can towering above him…a very big trashcan by the looks of it. _Jazz is going to kill me_ he thought, understanding the gravity of the situation. He had been out all night, and Jazz probably worried her head off about his stupid little mistake. He hoped his parents didn't realize he was gone.

To make sure everyone knew he was alive, he should probably head home. He noticed he was lying next to a sidewalk, and people were walking by. _Wow, no one is noticing?_ Danny assumed that a kid passed out next to a trashcan should cause some alarm, but no one seemed to pay any mind. This was…very strange. Was he invisible or something? If he wasn't, he guessed he resembled a bum, so he stood up.

Bam! He fell flat on his face. _I lost my balance that easily?_ Maybe he got up too fast. He looked up to see that people still ignored him. _Fine, don't help_ he thought. _What's wrong with these people?_

He tried to get up again. Wham! This time he fell on his back. _Ok, that kinda hurt. My legs can't be that wobbly._ He grunted as he tried to get up again, but first he head to roll over off his tail…wait…his tail? _A TAIL?! _He grabbed the short black appendage that lain at his side and then dropped it with even more surprise. _This isn't my hand!_ He was looking at his, now shaking with fear, tiny black paws. He tried to get up again, but fell on all fours. He looked around and spotted a shopping window across the street. He scampered over to it and stared, awestruck, at his reflection.

He was looking at the completely black, furry face of a kitten that had a little red collar with a little red oval.

This time, some heads turned to the little black cat as they heard the blood-curdling yowl. _AUGH! This can't be happening, what am I gonna do?!_

We'll find out soon enough, won't we? Well, I tried.


	3. Not Everyone Wants to be a Cat

Thanks everyone SO MUCH for the support. I'm glad you think I've improved and even gladder that you like the story. I'll try to make updates quick so that I won't torture you too much nn I also think that I'm going to draw kitty Danny, and find some way for you guys to see it

Thanks again for the reviews, you don't know how much they're appreciated –gives you all cookies- On with the fic!

Ch. 3: Not Everyone Wants to be a Cat

"You…couldn't…find him?!" screamed the older halfa. His castle was not yet rebuilt, so he was seated in a fancy chair in an exclusive hotel. Actually, he had just burst out of his seat. The vultures had the pleasure to come to him with empty talons. They lost the ghost boy, or ghost cat, they don't know.

"Well, we gave him the substance." One said, hoping that would save their hides.

"Do you know how hard it'll be to find a specific cat in an ENTIRE CITY?!" Vlad's tone couldn't get any angrier. He goes away for one measly business trip, and comes back to find a fairly annoying obstacle to overcome in his plan. If it wasn't for his sophisticated self-control, this whole hotel might have been rubble. The vultures had to flinch a little when they saw his eyes flash red, even in his human form he was scary. "Get out of my sight!" The vultures didn't need to be asked twice, they were out of there in a split second. Once floating outside the hotel, and confident they were safe from Vlad's wrath, they talked amongst themselves.

"We're not paid enough to take this crud." One said.

"Don't worry, I left a present in his briefcase while he was yelling at us." Another smirked. They took a second to laugh.

"Hey, I know what'll make us feel better. Let's go circle above a poor sap in the desert." The third suggested.

"Oh yeah, it's always fun to mess with humans." Chuckled the first one.

"Sure, great idea, but why the desert? Let's go to Florida." They all agreed and were on their way.

Vlad rubbed his temples; it is so hard to get good help these days. After taking some time to cool down, he thought that maybe it won't be too hard to find this specific cat. Knowing Daniel, he is going to go to his friends or his sister for help. He might have trouble communicating with them, but he won't be able to get his old body back on his own.

_I was looking forward to seeing his reaction to his new body, but I'll meet him soon enough_ Vlad thought. _Though it would have been quite amusing. Oh, Daniel. You really have no one to blame but yourself for this, always telling me to get a cat_. He got up to get ready for bed, he was going to start looking some time tomorrow. _Well I finally decided to take your advice, I'm going to get you._ He beamed thinking these menacing thoughts, they made him feel powerful, in control, and in a way: fearsome. He picked out some PJ's, they had little green and gold football helmets on him. _Cats may be hard to train, but they can't be anything compared to teenagers _He purposed. _Perhaps if he shows a little loyalty like, oh I don't know, renounces his father, maybe I'll give him the antidote._

xXx

_That…crazy fruitloop!_ Danny stomped angrily down the sidewalk. _Is he trying to be funny? I'll kill that jerk! _He made his steps very awkwardly, not yet used to walking on all fours. He raised his paws higher than needed and his tail twitched in the air. However, people that he walked by still ignored him, which he was perfectly fine with. He didn't need any unnecessary attention, especially at a time when he needed to figure out where he was going to go from here. For starters, he was going home. He was going to have to find a way to help Jazz figure out what happened to him, and he might have an inconvenient run in with his parents, but he was about to find out that he wouldn't be able to survive in the streets.

Growwwwwwwl…

_That can't be good. _Danny froze, then turned slowly around to meet a vicious, yellow bulldog. The dog growled at him again. _Nice…doggy!_

Bark bark! Bark bark! "Mreeeeeeeeer!" Danny turned tail and ran. The chase was on.

People quickly got out of the way to let the two pass, with surprised looks but none of concern. They just let poor Danny run for his life. It was a good thing that the bulldog was so slow, because the clumsy kitten was an easy target. _I hate this!_ He looked back for only a second to see how close the dog was, its jaws were just about to close on his tail. Danny went back to paying attention to what was in front of him, made a short bolt of speed to get out of its reach, then started to pant. _All he needs is a red jacket and he's the new Dash!_

xXx

"He was gone all night?" Sam was not happy to hear this news. The three were all connected and Jazz had just told them their friend was missing. Jazz's hands were shaking by simply mentioning her latest worry.

"I don't know what to do! Mom and Dad are going to notice he's gone eventually, and I don't know if I can make anything up for this!" Her tone was rising, but she noticed this and made it go down again, the last thing she needed was for her parents to hear her and ask exactly "who" was gone.

"Calm down Jazz," Tucker said, this being one of the occasional times he chooses to be serious. "Do you know what ghost he fought?"

Jazz sighed. "No, I never saw." She started to feel guilty, as if she could prevent this. "He could be hurt, we need to find him!"

"Don't worry, we will." Sam said coolly. "Tuck and I can go to your house and we can start looking from there." She wanted to add, "I'm sure he's fine", but quite honestly, she wasn't sure. Danny always had things under control if he was dealing with a random ghost attack, even the tougher ghosts were usually caught, but this was unusual.

This calmed Jazz a little, but she still was uneasy. "What do I tell my parents?" She didn't like the awkward silence.

"JAZZ!" Shouted her father. This timing could not be any worse.

"Uh, good luck!" Shouted Sam. She hung up.

"Sorry, Jazz." Tucker was gone. Jazz panicked, and after she slammed down the phone she seriously considered jumping out the window. The opportunity was gone too because her parents were at her door in a matter of seconds.

"Jazz, honey, do you know where Danny is?" asked her mother in a shaky voice. "He's not in his room!"

"Your mother and I haven't seen him since last night!" Jack boomed, equally worried as Maddie, but with a tint of suspicion. Of course he immediately thought ghosts, every problem seemed connected to ghosts. Though Sam and Tucker didn't say that she couldn't reveal Danny's secret, she knew that she shouldn't.

_Think, Jazz, think!_ She can't appear nervous in front of them, or they'll be suspicious, she had to think of something, now! "He…told me he was going to school!"

"SCHOOL?" her parents exclaimed together.

"Why would he go to school during the summer?" Maddie pried.

"He…he…he's going for extra credit!" Jazz knew she was going to have to elaborate.

"Extra credit?" repeated Jack. "What extra credit?"

"Yeah, the school is offering extra credit to any student who comes to work on an in class assignment." Her parents blinked with surprise.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"Be…cause it just started today, and Danny almost forgot. You were still sleeping, so he told me to tell you." Jack and Maddie looked at each other. It was their daughter they were talking to, and she is usually honest.

"How long is he going to be at the school?" Maddie asked.

"Um, I don't know." Maddie looked down, obviously unsure. "Mom, you said so yourself, you hope Danny will do better this year. Well this is his chance!" Jazz was getting a little caught up in her own lie. "He needs this, for a good start." Jazz read their faces, she believed that they were fooled.

"Oh…alright, I just wish he could have told us before he left like that." They started their way downstairs.

"He's a Fenton!" Was Jack's answer. "He bolts into action and answers questions later, no matter what the danger!"

"Since when was school dangerous?" Maddie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um," Jack paused. "Well, the school has been under attack sometimes."

"Hm, that's true." Maddie agreed.

Jazz once again made a sigh of relief, lying was getting harder and harder. _Your safe for now, little brother._

xXx

The bulldog had cornered Danny in an alley. The cat breathed heavily because he was afraid and exhausted at the same time. _Every dog has his day, why can't I have a break?_ The dog slowly came closer, baring his teeth and drool dripping. Danny thought for sure that he was a goner, but then an idea hit him: Could I still have my ghost powers? If he was going to try, with the dog less than 3 feet away from him, it was now or never. He leaned against the wall and concentrated, and then the bulldog lunged for him. The dog went head first into the brick wall, dazed and confused. He looked around, that kitten was gone.

Danny hesitated to open his eyes, not wanting to be horribly disappointed, but he found he was alive and well on the other side of that wall. _That would have been useful to know a few minutes ago_. He was inside someone's house, so he decided to phase through another wall, not wanting to be chased by someone else. He was back on the sidewalk, and thanks to that dog, a little closer to his house, but still far a ways away. _Maybe I can fly home_, and he was just about to do so before he saw a familiar figure not to far from him. _Sam!_

He bounded over to Sam, who was walking on the same sidewalk ahead of him. "Miu!" Sam thought she heard something, and looked down at her feet. There was Danny, pawing at her boot.

"Hello there!" Though cold and sour towards most people, Sam absolutely loved animals, but she was too worried about Danny to play with the cute kitten. "Sorry, can't stop to pet you little guy, I need to go somewhere." She started to walk again.

"Miu! Miiiu!" _Sam, stop, it's me! _Danny followed Sam and ran ahead of her some times to stop and beg desperately for her to listen to him. Sam did stop, and wondered why this cat acted so strangely.

"Why are you following me?" She would look down at him and ask, not really expecting an answer. "What's wrong?" She stooped down to pick him up. She fingered the red oval tag, but found no inscription. "You belong to someone, go home." It wasn't meant to sound cruel, but Danny's ears still drooped knowing that he can't get Sam to understand.

He continued to follow her, not knowing what else to do, but his ears perked up again when he saw a section of sidewalk covered in dirt up ahead. He ran as fast as he could to get to the section before Sam, and with an extended claw, he started to draw something in the dirt. Sam stopped and watched him from afar with some interest. "What are…you doing?" She caught up with him and gasped when she watched him finish of an exclamation point. It said: _SAM!_

"You…you know my name?" She stooped down again to see that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. There it was, _SAM!_ was still written in the dirt. "Ok, you have my attention."

_Yes!_ Danny smiled as he erased her name and started to write his own. Then he drew an arrow, then sat, with the pointed side directed at him.

Sam didn't know what to think! She stood there for a moment, staring at this cat, then stammered, "You're D-Danny?" She saw the cat nod. After a second to take it all in, she quickly picked Danny up and started running for Danny's house. "I don't know what happened, but don't worry! We're going to fix this!"

_I hope so_, Danny thought.

Well, that's one less thing to worry about, at least Sam knows. I'll try to update soon. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. My Nine Lives are in Your Hands

Ch. 4: My Nine Lives are in Your Hands

The very same morning that Danny discovered he was turned into a cat, Vlad was getting ready to start looking for him. Of course, before he could do anything, Vlad had to check the newspapers, news channels, and news websites for anything about a missing person in Amity Park. Although if his plan works out, this was going to happen eventually, but he couldn't help but be curious. He found nothing, assuming one of Danny's friends covered for him, or the possibility his experiment didn't work.

Either way, he was going to find out for himself. Those good-for-nothing vultures never came back to aid in his search, but it was probably for the best. He was still a bit steamed and the vultures knew all too well they should keep their distance. Placed in his pockets were two vials: one being the white substance that turned Daniel into a cat, in case those buzzards lied to him, and the antidote to motivate Daniel. As much as Vlad would like him to come quietly, he knew better that no matter what he promised, even the black liquid that was the supposed antidote, Daniel was a fighter till the end. He carried a third object, but it remains hidden for now.

xXx

Sam ran through the streets, still holding the kitten that claimed to be her missing friend. A few people stared at her, finding it strange and wondering why the girl was in such a hurry. Now that she thought about it, with its black fur and blue eyes, the cat did resemble Danny. It wasn't entirely doubtless that this cat is Danny, but Sam strongly wanted to believe it was. This explanation of what happened to him is far better than not knowing at all, when the situation would have been a far more grave mystery. It was better than thinking…Danny was seriously hurt.

_But how did this happen?_ She thought. _Is this even possible?_ But right now what was important was to get to his house and show his sister he was all right, sort of. Danny meanwhile mulled over what was going to happen next, he wasn't looking forward to his sister's reaction. Sam was huffing by the time she made it to Danny's house. When FentonWorks was in her sight, she also saw Tucker reaching to knock. She took off with even greater speed than she had before so she could get to Tucker first, but he had already knocked.

"Oh, hey Sam!" Tucker called as he noticed her running up the sidewalk. She ran so fast though, he only had to blink to find her already at his side.

"Here! Hide him!" Sam slipped the small cat under Tucker's red beret. Tucker blinked confusedly, not getting a good look at the furball.

"Um…what did you just put on my head?" Tucker asked, but Sam didn't have to answer, for the door was opening. Sam was worried that Danny's parents would discover the cat, and start asking questions she couldn't at this moment answer. In front of the door stood Jazz, she had waited in the living room so that she would be the first to answer the door.

"You're both here, good, hurry. Let's get to my room." Jazz ran up the stairs and Sam and Tucker were quick to follow. Jack and Maddie were in the lab, testing a new invention most likely, so Jazz expected they wouldn't intrude while they made a plan. Once inside her bright pink room, Sam had to twitch a little. Unlike his goth friend, Tucker wasn't caring about the color and was more concerned with what Sam was hiding under his hat.

"Ok, Sam, what is this?" Tucker stuck a hand under his beret and pulled out the kitty Danny. "A cat?" Danny frowned a little, feeling it a little demeaning to being carried around as if helpless.

Jazz was certainly surprised. "Why's a cat here?" Danny was also finding it more and more annoying to be referred to as "the cat". Sam then took Danny from Tucker and placed him on Jazz's bed.

"Well…he's…he's" How can she say this without sounding crazy? "He's Danny." She put bluntly, but she still sounded crazy. Tucker and Jazz stared at her wide-eyed.

"You're kidding right?" Tucker questioned. After the hateful glare from Sam, he was willing to believe this wasn't a joke. Jazz turned to Danny and started to panic.

"This…this can't be." She told herself aloud. She was utterly stupefied, and Danny only stared back at her with a slightly sheepish look. "You're saying…this is what happened to him?!" She stared at her kittified brother in disbelief. Danny got up and meowed, being the only way to proclaim YES! Jazz took a step back, not wanting to hear this meow, not wanting to believe that was her brother at all. "Gah! Who is responsible for this?!"

Danny was just glad that they could be convinced as easily than Sam (the good thing about having ghosts for enemies was that anything could be believable), at least they seemed convinced. Creeped out, but probably convinced Danny guessed. What Danny was unsure of was how he can tell them whose fault it was; there isn't any dirt in this room.

"I don't know." Sam said. "He couldn't tell me." Danny waved his paws in the air to get their attention, he had an idea. "Hm? What is it?" Everyone looked at Danny.

Danny held up one finger, or the equivalent for a paw, then pointed to one of his ears.

"Um…sounds like?" Jazz guessed, Danny nodded, he was going to play charades. Danny then growled, stomped around and hissed.

"Angry?" Sam suggested.

"Rage?" said Jazz.

"Hungry?" Ok, Tucker didn't really think that that was what Danny was trying to portray, but he was hungry, Tucker didn't eat breakfast that morning. After receiving the glare once again from Sam, he made an actual effort. "Ok, how 'bout mad?" Danny smiled big and nodded.

No one had to make second guesses after that, all three said, "Vlad!"

"Miu!" _That's it!_ Danny thought. Jazz started fuming.

"Ohhhh, that creep is going to pay!" she shouted.

"In good time," agreed Sam. "But first we have to find out what we're going to do with Danny."

"Hey, dude." Tucker addressed Danny. "Do you still have your ghost powers?" Danny wasn't sure, other than phasing he hadn't tried anything else yet. He might as well see, so he stood up and concentrated.

"Meowr Mew!" _Going Ghost!_ The familiar rings circled his body, then went up and down, revealing a completely white, glowing cat with bright green eyes. The red oval collar was gone, and was replaced with a white collar and a small white tag in the shape of his emblem. Danny looked himself over, and then peered at the faces of his friends and his sister. They looked at him again with amazement. Confident that he indeed has all of his ghost powers, he changed back into the black cat.

"He can't stay here!" Jazz stated. "Even if I can convince my parents to let ME keep him, if they find out he's a ghost they'll dissect him!" This scared Danny for a second, he never gave that thought.

"He can't stay at my house." Tucker claimed. "My dad's allergic." All heads turned toward Sam.

"But…but my parents won't let me keep him." Sam said sadly.

"How do you know?" Tucker asked. Sam paused.

"Past experiences." She said, hanging her head.

xXx

She remembered when she was five, on her way home from school, she found a little gray tabby kitten abandoned on the side of the road. For one of the only times in her life, she was absolutely delighted and picked it up and carried it home. The kitten mewed sweetly and she knew her parents would find it adorable…however she was wrong.

"_Pleeease can I keep him!_" She begged her parents, holding the kitten up with puppy dog eyes.

"_Oh, Sammykins…honey_," her mother started. "_Animals are filthy, messy creatures. Pets are just too much of a hassle._" And that was the end of that discussion, but not the last of the pleas.

It seemed that almost every year after that, Sam came home with another animal, from kittens to cats, puppies to full grown dogs, and even snakes! Each one was turned away by her mother or father, crushing her hopes of ever getting a pet of her own, but never ceasing her love for animals.

xXx

"Please, Sam, you have to try." Jazz implored. Sam gazed at Danny, into his sky blue eyes. Sam sighed and walked over to him.

"I guess I'll try." She consented, but with a little hopelessness. She picked Danny up. "Ready Danny?" Danny hesitated, but ultimately deciding he really had no choice right now, he nodded. "Ok, I'll call you guys later if everything goes smoothly." Tucker and Sam then told Jazz bye, and left, beginning the walk home, but for Sam, a long walk.

xXx

"Do you want to walk a little?" Sam asked Danny about half way through, only now thinking that Danny may not like being carried around. Danny mewed, Sam took that as a yes, and then put him down. Danny kept up fairly well, and mostly walked with her side by side.

Sam stopped and sighed again when they finally reached her house. She picked Danny up. "Try to look cute." She told him, but knew that wouldn't really matter. She already knew her parent's answer, but this was for Danny. It just HAD to be different, she cannot fail this time! Danny gulped as she opened her door and entered her kitchen, he didn't have such a good run in with Sam's parents before. He sure didn't want to screw this up.

Sam's mother was seated at the table, but not for long. The same old speech was about to be told again, or so she realized when she saw the kitten in her daughter's hands.

"Sam, what is that doing here?" She demanded to know. Danny determined "that" was a little crueler than "that cat".

"Mom, I found this kitten, all alone. Can't I keep him?" She would have used please, but as before, she knew it wouldn't matter. Her mother groaned, then her father walked in.

"Oh not again." Her father said, knowing what was going on. "Sam, we've been over this, a pet is just too much to handle."

"But Dad, I can't just leave him on the streets!" Sam protested.

"Then we'll take him to a shelter." Her mother suggested.

"No! Then he might be put to sleep." They've been over this before, Sam knew how it was going to end.

"Let her have the darn cat!" Shouted another voice. Rolling into the kitchen was Sam's grandmother, a little angry with the older two in the room. "You've said no to this child all these years, and I can't stand it! Besides, a pet can be good for someone you know!" This was the first time Sam had actually seen her grandma get involved with her cause, now it was two against two! If Danny was counted, it was three against two! Danny was getting a little nervous, so he kept quiet.

Despite Sam's grandmother joining in, Sam's parents were still sticking by their statement.

"But it will mess up the house, scratch furniture, leave hair on everything!" Sam's father pointed out. Arguing continued for awhile, but went no where.

"You are not keeping that in this house, young lady, and that's final!" Her mother finally announced, and by this time, everyone was tired of yelling.

Sam was just about to admit defeat, but after looking at Danny again, she knew she couldn't. She had to think of something else, protesting wasn't working, and neither was pleading…how about a threat?

"All right," she sighed, turning around. "Maybe I'll do other things with my time instead of taking care of this cat. Maybe I'll date guys much older than me, or go late night partying." She hid her smirk as she glanced at her parents' worried faces. "Maybe I'll get a tattoo." That was the last straw.

"Wait wait!" Her mother screams. "Let's not be unreasonable here, eheh."

Sam smiled down at Danny, who smiled back. She won this time.

Thanks for reading! Oh, and here: http://img.photobucket.c om /album s/v431/me newism9/s tuff/FP.jpg

Just remove the spaces. If you imagined him being cuter, please keep your mental image! This is merely what I think kitty Danny would look like. And, not that I expect anyone to, but it must be said, please don't steal, thank you.


	5. Settling In

I've decided to stop working on this one for awhile, one: because I should finish Trust Your Instincts, and two: because I'd like to let PhantomInvader finish Animalistic Intentions. If you like this story, try reading that one, it's great! And I'm not trying to copy, I swear, it must seem that way and if it does I'm sorry. So I'm going to wait a little while, but I'll leave the loyal readers with a treat, a Furry Phantom title card!

http ://img.photo bucket. com/albums/v 431/menewism9 /stuff/FPtitlecard.jpg

Just remove spaces. Does it look real? Didn't think so, ah well.

Ch. 5: Settling In

Sam's room was completely black, as Danny expected, but Danny was still shocked to actually see her entire room. Never before actually setting foot in her room since her parents never liked him, he was taken aback at how dark it was. The windows were covered with thick curtains, and the light switch was off, but it still had some light with the few candles on Sam's dresser. Sam didn't detect that Danny found it a little strange, and Danny didn't want her to think he was uncomfortable, but wasn't he going to have to live here temporarily?

"Ok, Danny," Sam put her new "pet" on her bed as she opened her closet. "Looks like you're going to have to crash here for awhile." She quickly scanned her closet and soon found the object she was looking for. She picked it up and placed it next to her bed: it was a laundry basket.

Danny frowned as he watched Sam go back and forth from her closet to beside her bed, bringing pillows and blankets. He's grateful for his friends concern and their help…but doomed to the humiliation to not only be turned into a cat, but to be treated like a helpless animal was just…sad! He had ghost powers! He may be a C student, but surely he could take care of himself! Still, he knew deep down that right now he can't take care of himself, and right now he'll just have to rely on his friends and his luck to get back to normal. He was on the verge of burying his head in his paws before Sam noticed his glum look.

"Hey…it's going to be alright."

_Great, now I'm being pitied_ Danny thought. Sam knelt down in front of her bed to look at Danny at eye level.

"Like I said before, we're going to fix this, don't worry Danny." Danny made a weak smile, but as much as he wanted to thank Sam, he couldn't help but hate being treated like this. Even now, he could tell by the way she looks at him that he appeared weak. But Sam was his friend, he knew she was only caring.

_Thanks Sam._ "Miu." He cringed at the sound of his own voice; maybe he should keep his thoughts to himself from now on.

"Well," Sam sighed. "Looks like this will have to do for now." She looked over the basket with the black pillows and the purple blanket on top. "Is it ok for you?"

_At least I'm still asked for my opinion. _Danny nodded. Sam sat beside him and picked up the phone on her dresser. She dialed his home phone number and waited.

xXx

Jazz answered the phone for her parents were still working in the lab. She picked up the phone so fast she almost hit herself on the head bringing it up to her ear. "Hello?" she said anxiously.

"Hey Jazz." Sam answered

"Sam! Is everything cool over there?"

"Yep," Sam said calmly. "Danny has a place to stay." Jazz's sigh was so loud Danny could hear it from his spot on the bed.

"Good, you can look after him for awhile while Tucker and I go look for Vlad."

"You think he's in Amity Park?"

"Of course he is! He's going to come after my brother, but I'm going to beat the cure out of him first!" Sam moaned a little. Jazz had spunk, but acted a little to high and mighty sometimes.

"If you are, just be careful. He's dangerous you know." Jazz paused, remembering the incident with the Fenton Ectoskeleton.

"Yeah…I know. I'll call Tucker now."

"Fine, see ya later." Sam hung up, then looked back at Danny who was looking up at her, as if waiting to find out _what now_? "You hungry?" Danny froze, a horrible thought came to mind.

_Please don't tell me I have to eat cat food._

As if she read his mind (or probably just read his disgusted face) she assured him, "Don't worry, I'll get you some chips or something." She began to walk out of her room, but stopped when Danny jumped down and started to follow her. "Woah there, Tiger. I don't think it's safe for you to come with me." Danny blinked, confused. "I'm going to go to the store so my mom and dad think I'm going to get regular cat food, and I'll bet Vlad or one of his accomplices is out there looking for you." Good thing Sam was an A student, Danny didn't think of that. But stay in her house? Alone? Well, he'd have her family for company, but they were nuts! Also, until now he thought he wanted to see that crazy fruitloop again, and give him a piece of his mind! Nothing would satisfy Danny more right now than to drive his claws into that man's skull. "You'll be ok here…ok?" Danny frowned again, being a cat was becoming more and more of a downer. He can't even go outside now! Vlad was going to die for this!

xXx

Vlad was busy scouring Amity Park for any sign of Daniel. He found a broken bench in the park, scorch marks on the grass and trees, but no cat nearby. The Nasty Burger was filled with teenagers, but no Daniel or his friends. He would have split himself into his many clones, but only the original would have the vials and the third object that he hid in his belt. He remained invisible, not wanting any attention and solely focusing on finding out where Daniel might go. _Where are you hiding, boy_ he thought. _Heh, or should I say cat. _He considered looking around Daniel's own house, but surely he wasn't that stupid. That seemed like the most obvious place to go, plus his idiot father would assume anything that snuck into his house to be some sort of ghost. It would be extremely dangerous for Daniel because that would be one of the only times he was actually right. If his search brings up nothing, he would probably check FentonWorks last.

xXx

Danny slumped over the bed that Sam had made for him, not really feeling tired since he's barely moved by himself all day. He figured he'd been waiting at least an hour, Sam sure was taking her time. Little did he know Sam was having the most fun she had ever had with shopping, but he soon found out when she finally opened her door.

"Here you go Danny." She said, dropping a grocery bag next to his bed, pulling out a bag of Cheese Pants, among other snacks. "This should hold you off for some time."

Danny wanted to ask _What took so long_? But not only did he remind himself that he never wanted to hear himself meow again, he was distracted by a smell, a faint but intoxicating aroma. His senses were enhanced now, maybe food just smelled better, but he knew that wasn't the case when Sam pulled out a square tub filled with what looked like shreds of grass. He read the label: Catnip.

Sam smirked when Danny gave her a scowl showing he was clearly not amused. If he could scowl any harder he did when she started pulling out little cat toys. Yarn, jingly bells, fuzzy mice, it was all there. "Aw c'mon," Sam cooed. "You gotta find something to do while you're cooped up in my house all day." While that may be true, he wasn't going to degrade himself anymore by playing with cat toys, being a foot tall was bad enough. By the amount she had, he was inclined to think that she thought this would be long term. Overall he knew she was just messing with him, but it still wasn't funny, for him at least.

She scattered the toys on the floor to tempt him later. Though the fuzzy mouse caught his eye, he strived to focus on thinking about what to do to Vlad as punishment. She placed the catnip on her dresser, which Danny didn't see.

xXx

Maddie waited impatiently for her son's return, but with it being almost 9:00, and he still hadn't walked through the front door, she started to worry. "Jazz," she asked. "When is Danny getting back again?"

The impending question was asked, but this time, Jazz had thought of an answer. "He's already back."

"He is? Where is he?"

"He's asleep in his room." Jazz lied, but grabbed her mother's arm as she was heading up the stairs. "No, Mom! He's had a long day, he needs his rest."

"But I haven't seen my baby all day!" was the good mother's excuse. Jazz knew she wasn't going to like it, but she would just have to convince her mother to ignore her son for now.

"As opposed to, what, when he went to camp? I know you're concerned, Mom, but it's really best for him to sleep, today was only Part I." Jazz winced at Maddie's shocked expression.

"Part I?! He's going back tomorrow? Well then I have to see him, and tell him good luck!"

"If you truly want him to do well, then you would let him sleep. Lack of sleep was probably half the reason he struggled so much with school last year!" _And the other half would be neglected to study_ she added mentally. Finally Maddie groaned and retreated back down the stairs. Jazz watched her sadly, knowing all too well that Maddie didn't like this any more than she did.

xXx

Danny sat at the window. Sam was gracious enough to pull the curtains open for him, but it wasn't letting light in anyway since it was nighttime. He gazed at the stars and longed to fly around, or battle a ghost to blow off some steam. However he knew he couldn't, and he knew he was only torturing himself, but he always does that. In a way, he'll admit, it was peaceful, and it wasn't all too bad. His ears twitched as he heard Sam's feet shuffling along the carpet, he turned around, and then went wide-eyed. Sam was in her nightgown.

It was black, as everything else was, but with its length and her hair down it gave her an almost vampiric appearance…a pretty appearance though. Sam noticed his mouth gaping open, and chose to ask the accusing, "What?" Danny immediately shook his head, mentally slapped himself, and tried to act innocent, which he was. Why was he embarrassed to see his friend in her nightgown? And why was Sam not uncomfortable that her friend was seeing her in her nightgown? Does turning into a cat make someone that less intimidating? Sam rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. "N'ight Danny." She closed her eyes, leaving Danny without someone to talk to, not that he could anyway.

Danny jumped down from the window and jumped into his own bed, finding no reason to stay awake. He wasn't that tired, in fact he felt the urge to prowl around the house a little, but instead wriggled his way under the blanket. Though today was primarily calm, his thoughts were hectic. He was doubtful, worrisome, and apparently battling feline-like instincts, but things could get worse. He told himself_, I'm going to have to be positive, for my friends' and my sake_. Looking gloomy and miserable all the time wasn't helping, maybe actually trying to accept his current cat body would make this whole ordeal go by faster. Just as he began to slowly close his eyes and give in to sleep, he stretched his paws in a relaxed way as he felt the most soothing sensation. He started to knead his paws and purr lightly, and was then wholly pushed into peaceful dreamland as Sam stroked his head with an extended hand, leaning over to him from her own bed, smiling.

_You need to stop worrying, Danny._


	6. On the Prowl

Who thinks that Sam should really have a pet in the show? Say I!…Eh, I think she should, maybe that's just me. Thank you guys, for those who have read, reviewed, and those who have been patient. My goal was 50 reviews for this bad boy, and it seems that I just might make it there. Thank you SO MUCH!

And I know I said that I wanted to wait for PhantomInvader to finish Animalistic Intentions (which is great, and I promise I'm not trying to copy), but I'm having trouble starting Ch. 4 for Not So Hidden Secrets and I wanted something to post on April 3rd…but then my computer crashed the day before and I couldn't get it up. Hopefully this time I'll be patient, and I hope I haven't lost any readers. Anyways, on to Ch six, and happy late Dannyversary everyone!

Ch. 6: On the Prowl

Danny wasn't able to sweat, so he woke up in the middle of the night feeling extremely feverish. He kicked the blankets off, but that didn't help. It wasn't a nightmare, the AC was working, yet for some reason he felt ill. _I don't feel good._ Danny thought, uncurling out of his ball. He stumbled out of his little bed and took a stroll around the house, hoping he would feel better if he walked what ever this was off. _Maybe I'm still hungry._ He remembered he had eaten some snacks during the day, but none of it tasted as great as usual. The few morsels he did eat apparently weren't agreeing with him.

He was wide awake now, and peering around the house slyly. He went from living room to kitchen to the bowling alley, then back to the living room. Not looking for anything in particular. He just roamed around, but everything seemed more interesting in the dark. Not only that, but his vision was perfectly clear. He jumped into a chair almost silently. _Not a bad chair _he thought. It was soft, cushy, very comfortable. He felt a bit devious, sneaking around Sam's house like this, but he didn't believe he was doing anything wrong. Besides, for the time being this was his domain as well…wait, no! He was not becoming territorial; he certainly was not on patrol to make sure no one else was lurking around the house. That's silly, why would he have the compulsion to do that?

All the sudden he paused, catching himself doing an involuntary action: licking himself. _Eww! Gross!_ He stopped abruptly, spit, and cringed. He was able to stop himself before his tongue touched any parts that would make him scarred for life, but it was disturbing nonetheless. _What's happening to me?_ He demanded from himself, now a little concerned about his psyche. He cringed again and tried to shake the mental image from his mind, but alas, it's going to haunt him for the rest of his life. _Remember, you're human, you're hu_—

He stopped again, his train of thought derailed. His ears twitched and his alert eyes darted to the right. He caught a glimpse of something moving in the shadows, something small, something furry, something still breathing. He saw it again, and without hesitation jumped down from the chair and pounced. A small, terrified squeak echoed through the Manson's halls, but soon silence.

xXx

Sam squinted at the sunlight that poured through her window, realizing she neglected to close the curtains last night. She sluggishly got out of bed to pull them shut, then yawned and checked the side of her bed. There she saw Danny, still curled in a ball in the basket, just as she left him last night. "Morning, Danny." She said cheerlessly, still cursing the sun for shining on her. Danny barely even flicked his ear, for he was sound asleep. Sam let him sleep, knowing Danny deserved the time off for once. Unlike last night, Danny cat actually looked at peace. Instead she got dressed in her normal goth attire and trudged down the stairs.

"Good morning, Sam" chirped her mother, already seated at the breakfast table, doing a crossword puzzle. Though she dreaded to ask, she made herself sound interested. "How's the…" she shuddered, "cat?"

"He's fine, Mother." Sam grumbled. This made Sam's mother discouraged, she had hoped the thing would have run away somehow.

Sam hated how her parents didn't believe she was responsible, of course she could take care of a cat, it wouldn't get out of hand the first day! After Danny gets back to normal, she will definitely get a cat of her own she decided. An animal to love and love her back was something she's wanted her whole life, and now she finally has that chance! Even if it is one of her best friends who had loved her before, she was going to use Danny to prove to her parents she's trustworthy enough for a pet.

XXx

Jazz sat at the table in the kitchen, reading a book on psychology when she was suddenly interrupted by the calls from her mother.

"Jazz! Jazz!" Maddie shrieked, rushing down the stairs loudly. "Danny's not in his room, did he leave already?"

"Sorry, Mom, you just missed him." Maddie moaned and sat and pouted in a chair across from Jazz like a small child.

"I was hoping I could have caught him before he left."

"Don't fret, maybe you'll see him tonight!" Jazz suggested in a cheery tone.

"There isn't a Part III, is there honey?" Maddie asked, hoping for a no.

"Um…I'm not sure." Jazz got up and left the kitchen quickly, not wanting to be asked anymore questions about her lie. She had to get ready to leave for Tucker's anyway. She was still bummed about yesterday.

Luckily her dad rushed out of the lab to Maddie screaming, "it's done!" holding up one of their bulkiest weapons yet. He bragged to her about his newest ghost-hunting weapon, the "Backatcha Bazooka", which, so he says, takes the power of a ghost and uses it against him. "A ghost's greatest strength could just as well be it's greatest weakness!" He hypothesized. Jazz didn't pay much attention, because she was devoting most of her thoughts to thinking about what to do differently today.

They were more so doing Danny Phantom's job then finding Vlad Plasmius yesterday. They looked all day, ran all over town, but the little ghost lights on the fairly new Spook Sensor (a less noisy invention similar to the Fenton Finder, which came with a map to track the ghosts) kept popping up everywhere and steering them off track. True, one of the spirits they ran into could have been Vlad, but they always ended up being just a ghostly troublemaker like Klemper or the Box Ghost. The problem was that the town was too big for just two of them to cover, and ghosts can move much faster, but Tucker told her that he would call Sam and ask for her help.

Jazz stopped now and thought about her little cat brother, wondering how he was doing, and if he was all right. Of course he was all right physically, Sam wouldn't let anything bad happen to him that's for sure, but he could be suffering mentally_. Right now his hero vibe is taking a big hit now that he doesn't pose a big threat._ She thought. _He may still have his powers, but as of now no one's sure if he's as strong as he was before_. Knowing her brother, Danny wasn't enjoying being out of commission too well. _But don't worry Danny, we'll get you back on two feet soon!_

xXx

Danny didn't have the inconvenience of open curtains when he woke up, but he still acted just as lethargic as Sam. He woke up refreshed, energetic, but ultimately sickened in a completely different way than last night. He shuddered and all of that new energy went down the drain, too disgusted to want to do anything. _There is no way I'm telling ANYONE about what happened_. Well, at least he wasn't hungry.

He got out of bed and stretched, on all fours, his back arched, and flicking his tail in the air. "Sleep well Danny?" Sam's voice startled him, but he turned to her standing next to her bed and acted unsurprised. "Do you realize how long you've been asleep?" Danny tilted his head, then looked around for a clock of some sort. The alarm clock on Sam's dresser blinked 2:30. Danny didn't expect it to be that late, which Sam realized when he made a double take at the clock. "Yep, do you know how bored I've been?" It's not like Danny would apologize for sleeping, and it's not like he could anyway, so he stared at her dully. Sam wanted to say something else, but she wasn't sure how to tell Danny this. "Listen, I know you may want the company, but I think I'm going to help Tucker and Jazz with finding Vlad. Tucker called earlier and said they're having trouble finding him."

_Wait_, Danny thought. _You're going to leave me alone all day?!_ Well, for what's left of it anyway.

Judging his shocked expression, Sam guessed Danny didn't take that well. "My parents are going out, so it'll just be you and my grandmo--"

"Talking to your cat?" This time Sam was the one startled, she turned around to look innocently at her grandmother, seated on her scooter at her door. She sat there, with a smug smile that made her look like she had something to hide.

"Oh, hey grandma! Didn't hear you coming." Which was amazing, it's hard not to hear the special feature that allows her grandmother to go up stairs. The optional mechanical feet on her scooter always creak on every step. Sam's grandmother then fixed her eyes on Danny, and her smile grew even bigger.

"And how is pooky this afternoon?" That was strange, she was almost sure she just saw the cat roll his eyes at her. "You know, Sam." She said, moving up to Danny so she wouldn't be lingering in the doorway, as if offering her the opportunity to escape. "I've heard you talk to him."

"Oh, really?" Sam gained an uneasy feeling, one that her grandmother seemed to be hinting at something and two that she'd been eavesdropping in the first place.

"You call him Danny." She said slowly. There was an awkward silence, both Sam and Danny stiffened. Sam's grandma let that idea hang in the air for a moment, and the suspense was killing the two teens.

"Oh yeah, it seems I do." Sam uttered nervously after the pause.

After again glancing at the cat, not so perfectly poised on the floor as he was before, her grandmother finally asked, "Isn't your friend named Danny?" Now the tension was really thick, she knew something. She still kept her silly grin that she had since she came into the room.

"Why, yes, one of them. Look, uh, you see…I can explain." Sam was at a loss for words, she was trapped!

"Oop, no explanation needed." She assured, waving a hand. "I've figured it all out."

_Crud!_ Danny stood up, for what reason he wasn't sure, maybe to make that run out the door.

"You…have?" Sam truly hoped it wasn't what it sounded like, and according to Danny's worried expression, he was thinking the same.

"Yep…you have a crush on the kid!" The other two began to breathe normally again…then they fully thought over what she just said and their hearts were racing. The old woman laughed. "Oh, I knew it!" she exclaimed, watching her granddaughter blush (and not noticing Danny blushing as well, but it wasn't apparent since he had fur). "Hahaha! Oh that is so cute! Though if you ask me, naming your pet after your crush is a little creepy, but I'm sure flattering!" She laughed again, in hysterics. "Hey, I don't blame you, that Danny kid is a looker!" Danny's face was red hot, and he felt the need to hide it, so he slinked behind his bed bashfully and left Sam to brace her grandmother's allegation solo. "Haha! Ok ok, I'll leave you two alone now." She said slyly, then left the room on her scooter, still giggling.

"Oh boy." Sam collapsed on her bed, face first. "Sorry you had to hear that." She referred to the "looker" comment. Danny was now afraid to face anyone in this house again, making living here even more uncomfortable. He ventured out of his hiding place and jumped up to the windowsill, weaving his way through the curtains to look outside. Sam just stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking something over. "Well." Sam hopped off the bed and went toward her closet. "I guess I'll get ready then." On her way there, though, she decided to make a stop at her dresser and unscrew the lid to the tub of catnip, a cunning grin of her own on her face. Danny stared out the window, sort of longing to go hunt—no no, _find_ Vlad too…and claw his eyes out. Sam meanwhile found her Fentonthermos and ecto gun, but was still looking for something. "I'll be right back, I think my Spectre Deflector is in the theater downstairs." She hurried out her door and down the stairs.

Danny, being unable to see where she went but heard her leaving, peeked out from behind the curtains and jumped down, finding Sam gone. He started to run out the door to look for her but once again, he was distracted.

The smell was faint, but definitely getting stronger. The cat sniffed the air desperately to figure out what it was, and more importantly, where could he find it? It calmed his every thought, and soon enough, he wasn't thinking at all, or at least not enough to realize he didn't want to fall under its spell. He followed the scent to Sam's dresser, which he instinctively leaped up on to see what it was. Of course, he found the catnip, but as of right now he didn't care that just last night he gave Sam a dirty look for mocking him with it. Knowing for sure that this pleasant incense was coming from this container, he snuffed the top of it, and that was all he needed to become entranced.

He tried to stick his whole head inside, but it wouldn't fit, so he tried to knock it over, but it was too heavy. He settled for burying his nose in the stuff, which made him purr loudly. He rubbed the sides of the container with his face. "Miu?" He circled the container, wondering what else to do, but he noticed the toys still on the floor. _One moved!_ He imagined, and he jumped down clumsily to tackle the unlucky ball of yarn. Even though motionless, it somehow eluded him time and time again, and eventually, Danny had batted it to the other side of the room. He felt a little dizzy, so didn't bother to run after it. Instead, he dropped to the floor and rolled around, not sure which way was up.

_Soft ground._ He thought, loving the feel of the carpet, and rolling around some more. He suddenly stopped when he saw Sam, leaning against her door, watching him with a triumphant smirk on her face. He wasn't still for long however, for he leapt over to her and started rubbing against her legs. _Friend_ he thought. _Good friend, nice friend, mine. _"Miu." He tripped over himself, circling her feet and rubbing his face against her legs.

Though the sudden affection toward her was a little much, Sam had to keep herself from cracking up. She knelt down and started to scratch under his chin, which made him purr even louder. "Aw, I love you too Danny." Did she just say that? Well, she wasn't sure if she meant it, but it didn't seem like Danny heard her…which made it all the more funny! Sam found it hilarious that Danny didn't even realize he's acting so euphoric. She only wished she could stay and see his reaction when he came back to his senses. "Sorry buddy, but I have to go." She said in a babyfied tone. The cat stared at her confusedly as she walked out the door once again, but closed it to prevent him from falling down the stairs in his current state. He's still human, right? And soon he'll realize that and snap back to reality, there's no need to supervise him. Danny stood there for a moment, still confused, then promptly fell down to roll around on the floor again.

_Soft ground, nice ground…I miss Sam._

xXx

"I don't suppose you know Daniel, do you?" _Look at yourself_, Vlad slapped his forehead. _You're talking to cats_. The stray calico just blinked at this strange floating man then dove back into its garbage can. _I must have rechecked this alley 5 times_, he thought as he turned invisible once again. _Maybe he **was** foolish enough to seek safety in his own home_. Since day one of his search brought up nothing, he might as well check the obvious place. _Hopefully he won't be already blasted to bits by his own parents_. Vlad was reluctant to admit that the prodigy he was trying so hard to win over could possibly be just a dimwitted twerp. But having no other leads he took off for Fentonworks, while scattered Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked down at their Spook Sensors, seeing a single ghost shaped light moving toward the same location.

"Sam!" The goth girl grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"I see it, Tucker, it's heading for Danny's house!"

"Well then let's move!" the crackled voice shouted. Sam didn't have to be told twice, but…

"Guys! Get as fast as you can to my house!" ordered Jazz's voice. Both Tucker and Sam looked at their walkie-talkies flatly, a little irritated. "I think Halfa II is already on his way!"

"Sure, uh, we're on it." Tucker humored her.

"You're calling him Halfa II?" Sam asked.

"Well, Sam. It's not like she was the one who came up with the term 'halfa'." Tucker reminded her.

Jazz neglected to hold down the button when she said aloud, "I didn't?" A shame, she thought she was the one being clever.

All three were running toward Fentonworks, and soon enough, they all met up and were running down the same sidewalk. Vlad, flying above them, noticed this, and smirked realizing that they were probably looking for him, taking a glance at their ghost hunting equipment. He decided to entertain them, give them the pleasure to find him, yet be unable to catch him of course. He might actually ask a few questions as well. So Vlad flew into another nearby alley, still invisible, of course making the teens follow.

"He went this way!" all three said at once, then all three stopped dead in their tracks. The alley they saw before them was empty, eerily quiet, and when all three slowly stepped further into the darkness, they had to refrain from shivering when Vlad laughed. His voice echoed ominously, and was comparable to scratching nails on a chalkboard. He became visible, floating right in front of them, which made them jump back in surprise.

"Well if it isn't Daniel's friends, without Daniel I see! What happened to him?" He feigned innocence.

"You know darn well what happened." Jazz growled. "You turned him into a cat!" Once again, Tucker and Sam looked at her coldly.

"Oh, that's comforting, I wasn't sure if my new experiment worked." Vlad said, folding his arms. There was no use in playing dumb when you've already been found out, plus kids are easily tricked anyway.

"Just what do you want with Danny, sicko?" Sam demanded.

"Is a little loyalty too much to ask?" Vlad asked in a mock tone.

"It is when you go this far!" Sam shouted, holding up her thermos. Jazz and Tucker soon raised theirs too, in case she would miss, but the thing was, Vlad didn't. Vlad shot all three thermoses, breaking them. The teens looked at their dented and sparking weapons with fallen hope; there's no way they can stop Vlad now.

"Don't you kids know that fighting me is useless? I thought Daniel was the only one who couldn't grasp that." He said drolly. Sam gritted her teeth listening to him go on.

"Dude, just how long is this going to last? Danny can't be a cat forever." Tucker pointed out, a little worried if his friend would ever get back to normal.

"As long as it needs to!" Vlad replied. "But, I'm a bit at a stand still. I can't seem to find Daniel." Vlad tried to read their faces and their thoughts, hoping they'd give some information up. "I don't suppose you know his whereabouts?" They kept silent, but still some smart comebacks hung at their very lips. To not give anything away, they had to say nothing, however their expressions seem to speak for them. Each one shook and glowered, but knowing that Vlad could easily outwit them. "He wouldn't be posing as a pet in one of your homes now, hm?" The sudden wide-eyed ness told him he hit the nail on the head. _I love how teens are so predictable_. He flew off, resuming his route toward FentonWorks. _Though it would have been nice if I admitted that yesterday_.

"We have to get to your house, fast!" Tucker told Sam, once Vlad flew out of hearing range.

"No." Jazz said nervously. "If he sees us going in the same direction, then he'll just follow us."

"You're right," Sam admitted. "Everyone get to your own home, quickly! Defend your household as if Danny is there!" So the three split up, off to battle!

xXx

Vlad got to Fentonworks before Jazz, and already began searching it top to bottom. Used to living in a big house of his own, he'd become an expert at finding things. Searching the Fenton home was a piece of cake compared to his mansions, but it seems that he was right about Danny not staying in the most obvious place. Danny was nowhere to be found, but Jack and Maddie Fenton made themselves known. Vlad barely escaped the line of fire of Jack's new bazooka.

"Get out of my home you ecto freak!" Jack commanded. Maddie stood next to him, wielding her double sided, green EctoSabre. Not having the time to waste with fighting his former friend and the love of his life, Vlad scowled and phased through a wal, on his way to the next home. Jack stood at the window, still firing away at the menace as he speeded away. "Yeah you better run! No one messes with the Fentons!" Vlad growled and had to remind himself of his current mission, because he would have so loved to have gone back and prove that fat oaf wrong.

With enough effort, Vlad caught up with Tucker who rushed through the door of his house. Vlad swooped down through the ceiling and began his second search. Again, he found nothing, but once in Tucker's room, Tucker himself faced Vlad and shot him with the Plasma Peach lipstick gun. Vlad crashed into Tucker's wall, knocking down a few picture frames, but only because he didn't expect to be attacked. All he got from that was a burn on his cape and a sting on his back.

"Give me the cure!" Tucker shouted, then Vlad countered with a laugh.

"Now this is humorous, one weak shot and you think you can tell me what to do?" He hovered over Tucker threateningly, and Tucker definitely felt intimidated because his hands started to shake. Still, he raised his weapon again but Vlad knocked it out of his hand. Vlad grabbed Tucker by the collar and threw him into his closet, then he closed the door and with one shot from his finger, broke the knob and made it lock. Tucker, dazed for a few seconds, got up and jiggled the doorknob, which then led to banging on the door. But no one was around to hear him, Vlad had already left for Sam's house.

Sam made ragged breaths while she continued to run, of course her house had to be the furthest away! She was almost completely out of breath, and still only half way there! Besides this being just hers and her friends' kind of luck, she kept running, fearing for not her heart that's about to explode, but Danny's life. _If you hurt one hair on his head, Vlad—which…he has a lot of now—I swear I'll chop off that spiky hair of yours and drive it into your heart like the monster you are!_

xXx

After wearing himself out while he was on catnip, Danny had crawled back into his bed and stayed completely out of it. He may have slept a good two hours before he heard some ruckus downstairs. His ears twitched, one eye half opened, and he yawned, stretching as he did earlier that afternoon. _Sam must be home._ Though the nap felt good, he was eager to see Sam again and let her know exactly how he felt about his little trip with the catnip.

Danny wobbly stepped toward the closed door and simply phased through it, still a bit tired and almost nodding off while standing. He started his way downstairs, unaware and unprepared for what awaits him.


	7. Catnapped

Sorry it's been so long guys, hope the other chapters will come quicker. Wow, so many Danny characters being turned into animals stories, how can I compete? Thank you everyone who has been patient, and a big thank you and a big plate of cookies to all the reviewers. I did not expect to reach 50 reviews by the end of this story, and I got 52 by the…uh…not end of the story! Thank you! You guys rock.

Ok, on with the fic.

Ch. 7: Catnapped

Sam continued to run toward her house as if her own life depended on it, ignoring her aching legs and her heart close to bursting. There was no way she would stop, not for the pain, not for the awkward stares from citizens, not for anything! She huffed with every step, her mouth becoming dry and her throat scratchy, her vision was even beginning to blur but not due to exhaustion. Her optimism was completely gone by this point, if she ever had any, and now she pictured the absolute worst situations right before her eyes. Visions of a destroyed home, a cackling Vlad, and a mutilated Danny rushed in and out of her mind. She wanted to believe it wasn't true, wasn't possible, but oh how likely it seemed! Would Vlad even let Danny live? She didn't want to find out, she won't let it happen!

Though her ears were almost deafened by the air rushing past and imaginary noises from the horrible future scene, she was amazingly able to hear her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She immediately snatched it and brought it to her ear, but was unable to answer Jazz's voice for several seconds thanks to her need for oxygen.

"Sam! Halfa II has left my house, and Tucker's too! He's fast!" Jazz suddenly stopped when she could hear Sam's gasping through her phone, and her fears rose. "Sam? What's happening?"

"I'm on my way to my house, I'm close! But you guys should probably head over. I don't know what use I'll be once I finally get there." Sam managed to say between gasps. Though it was a relief that she was not hurt, this was still most discomforting for Jazz. Danny is defenseless, Vlad could be crushing him at this very moment.

"I'm on my way, I'll pick up Tucker. I hope he found a way to escape from his own room by now." Jazz said nervously, remembering what he had told her only a few minutes ago. She also hoped that Tucker's parents wouldn't ask questions as to why he was locked in his closet in the first place, but of course there are even more serious matters at hand. "Be careful, Sam." And without a goodbye Jazz had hung up.

Sam quickly put the phone away and focused on her running, she was getting so tired. The odds were against her to keep up this pace for long, but she still kept her determined features and vowed that she would not let Danny down.

xXx

The still groggy kitten lumbered his way downstairs, letting his eyes focus once he stood at the bottom. His tail flicked into the air as he stretched out his paws and gave a big yawn, showing all those tiny but sharp teeth. He then attempted to rub sleep out of his eyes, but his soft paws almost lulled him back to sleep, possibly on equally soft pillows. He took a few more steps toward the kitchen, letting his ears twitch yet picking up no sounds. No steps. No voices. No Sam. He could have sworn he heard some commotion down here, but he was still so drowsy he thought nothing of it and discussed with himself if he should either take the effort to climb back up the stairs, sleep on the couch, or find a way to wake himself up.

The choice was made for him. Before he could take another light step, he felt cold all over, a chill going down his spine to the tip of his tail. Though it hadn't happened yet to him as a kitten, the feeling was all too familiar. A wisp of his very visible breath swirled out of his mouth and tickled his whiskers, and the sudden realization had evidently frightened him. His fur stood on end and he jumped back with surprise as he heard the abhorred echoed voice of his archenemy.

"My, isn't this a stroke of good luck." He mocked sinisterly. "What a cute little black cat that has the good fortune to cross my path." Danny spun around and stared up at his floating enemy with his mouth gaping open, pinning his ears back and notably shivering. But this astonishment soon came to pass, because then he bared his fangs and narrowed his eyes, only wishing he had a human voice to threaten Vlad with. But, being so small and adorable, Vlad only scoffed at Danny's warning growl. Some big bad kitty he turned out to be.

Vlad's laughter made Danny's blood curdle, oh how he hated that man. How dare he underestimate him! His anger forced him to spat out his own insults, but to his displeasure they came out as a much less menacing hiss, and Vlad laughed harder. _You're in for it now, Plasmius!_ He growled, then leapt for the man's eyes. The older halfa only smirked and swatted him aside, like he was no more than a paper ball. Danny landed on all four feet and charged at him again without hesitation, and at almost breakneck speed. Vlad didn't expect a second assault so quickly, but was still able to blast Danny away with one of his weakest ectoblasts (he didn't want to injure the boy, uh, cat too severely).

Danny crashed back to the floor singeing and writhing but got up in a beat to hiss again at the ghost, the pupils of his eyes shrinking to mere slits. Even with his hunched over posture like that of an angry bull, claws extended, he still posed no major threat, but Vlad attacked next with another impotent ectoblast to weaken him. Danny dodged unexpectedly and hid behind a nearby chair. He only had to be out of Vlad's sight for a few seconds to be able to surprise him from behind. He had circled the man craftily and pounced, driving his claws deep into Vlad's back, enjoying every second of his victim's scream. Vlad reached around, grabbed the cat, then flung him across the living room, Danny now making his own yowl. He rolled onto the floor and smacked right into the wall head first, now seeing stars.

Vlad's scratches went through his cape but only stung, not enough to distract him for long and not near as powerful as any ghost's affliction. It'll heal by the evening, but Daniel's about to get wounds that'll last for weeks! His resistance angered Vlad, and the man grumbled as he floated over to the temporarily subdued cat and landed right next to him. The cold air that Vlad's presence gave off was enough to snap Danny awake, and once again he was back on his four feet glowering and ready to fight.

"If you can still stand after that, you must be Daniel." Vlad proclaimed as he readied another blast, but he was startled by the sound (and feel) of a glass paperweight shattering on his tough cranium. This attack proved slightly more painful than the wrath of Danny's claws, but this wasn't Danny. He followed Danny's awed gaze to a woman next to the arched doorway across the room, and was too amazed too see such an old lady have such a good throwing arm and a hateful scowl.

"Get outta my house, ghost!" Sam's grandmother commanded, shaking a fist from the seat of her wheelchair. "And leave my granddaughter's kitty alone!" Such a brave mortal, Vlad did give her that, but the bruise on his head told him that her deed should not go unpunished.

"I suggest you stay out of my way, old woman, if you want to live the rest of your short existence." Vlad threatened, deciding to float and face her to show who has the supernatural powers here. She appeared undaunted.

"There's no way I'm going to sit back and watch you torture the poor thing!" She growled. "You ghosts are sick, taking pleasure in harming the innocent and defenseless!" Her words made Vlad chuckle, out loud and mentally.

_Ha, innocent, defenseless, she doesn't know the half of it._ He thought bitterly, then he grew tired of her protest and decided to end her interference. Of course he wouldn't kill her, but shutting her up would do just as well. He redirected his already prepared blast and aimed right for her forehead, surely one of these would knock her out. Hopefully she won't suffer permanent damage, but it was a risk Vlad would unfeelingly take. Even with that glowing red hand pointing at her, Sam's grandmother made no flinch and glared daggers through the ghost.

Danny's eyes widened when he saw this, how could Vlad be so cruel! Of course Danny assumed the worst, and he would never live with himself if he knew that an innocent died for standing up for him, especially a loved one of Sam!

His heroic instincts kicked in; he took off and sprung into her lap, much to her surprise, standing on his hind legs and holding his front paws up and forward to Vlad. She yelped at the hasty action, and stared at the cat with disbelief as he, and herself, glowed green. She heard Vlad fire, and the sharp sound made her shut her eyes, but when she found herself still breathing and conscious, she slowly opened them. She was looking through a green, glowing, slightly transparent force field, which surrounded her entire chair. It was a ghostly force field, for it too gave off a chilling air. She gasped at the sight of the shaking kitten in her lap, he was trying to keep upright with the shield starting to waver, and she realized this was his doing. This was…simply breathtaking.

The danger past, Danny let go of the shield and it dissipated as he fell back on all fours, giving the most accusing and spiteful frown towards Vlad. _You should be ashamed_ He snarled, Vlad giving a nasty scowl back. He stared for a few seconds longer, then turned to Sam's grandmother when he heard her gasp and sensed her gawking at him. He looked back up at her sheepishly, and waited for some sort of scream or strike. Vlad watched with calm interest, how would the ones he protect act?

"You-you…" She stuttered, somewhat wishing she could back away from this creature yet a part of her saying that he was no monster, and allowing him to stay. "You did that?…You are a ghost too?" Danny opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and lowered his head after he reminded himself he could not. So instead, his ears drooped, showing the woman how incriminating he felt. He awaited judgment, the woman feeling sympathy for this not so fiendish being.

He looked up at her with big bright, now green eyes, as the rings formed around his small body and revealing his more ghostly appearance of white fur and brilliant aura. There was no use in hiding it anymore, he was found out. Again she gasped at this transformation, finding this an unbelievable experience. A ghost, a real ghost was sitting right in her lap, and protecting her! She noticed his collar tag; it looked so familiar, yet…it just couldn't be. "Do you know him?" she asked the cat, fingering the tag. Danny lifted a paw and pushed the tag up, so that he could see, and understood what she meant. He became tense, not expecting this question and at a loss for any answer, as if he could talk. He made a stammering mew, looking nervous. "Are you his pet?...Or are you--" She looked back at Vlad, who was getting ready to pound the cat with his glowing fists. By the looks of it he won't wait much longer. Her reaction surprised both of the halfas, she actually smiled and gave an encouraging look to Danny and said spiritedly, "Go get 'im Tiger!"

Danny blinked at the generous acceptance, then smirked and gave her a nod. He looked over his shoulder at Vlad then allowed himself to float above the old woman, balling his paws into what seems like fists. With a twitch of his tail his feet and tail fused together into a ghostly, snakelike tail, which twirled in a nonexistent wind as Danny flew at Vlad head on.

Vlad took Danny's punch but quickly recovered, throwing his own that was enhanced with glowing red energy. Confident in the cat's abilities, and not so much with her own at this point, Sam's grandmother avoided their battle and rolled into a separate room. _My granddaughter brought home a ghost cat._ She thought humorously. _What's next? A vampire gerbil?_

Danny zigzagged around Vlad's head so fast, he was only seen as a white blur. With each swipe Danny made Vlad got a claw scraping his arm or face, and with Danny using his ghost abilities they felt like venemos fangs. He also shot ecto blasts at his back and tore his cape, making Vlad increasingly angrier at him and his own attacks more aggressive. After a punch to the face, and being sent spiraling down into a already burnt and scratched up couch, Danny phased through said couch to avoid being grabbed.

"Daniel, stop!" Vlad commanded, with no avail of course. His red eyes darted around, unable to find Danny but he continued to speak thinking he might listen. "Do you want to be a cat forever? Because that's just what will happen if you keep this up!" Danny was indeed listening, but still roaring mad and eager to attack. "I've brought the antidote with me, as proof, that I can change you back, and only when and if I feel you deserve to!" Vlad put his hand behind his cape that draped over his shoulders, and brought it back out holding the vial of black liquid, he knew Danny was watching from somewhere. And he was, Danny hid behind a curtain, invisible to augment his sneakiness. Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked around, expecting Danny to spring at him, yet nothing happened. He floated there silently, waiting; he expected bargaining wouldn't work.

And as he was about to put the vial away, he was tackled by the angry kitten. They both fell into the couch, than through it, leaving the two vials of black and white liquid behind. Their little war expanded to other rooms of the mansion, a game of cat and mouse along with how much of a beating each can take. Ectoblasts, punches, kicks, scratches, and even bites were exchanged, Danny doing most of the scratching and biting. Sadly though, and Danny realized this, he was also doing most of the running and hiding, and he's the cat! He believed his wrists were broken, if not just worn out from all of the scratching and punching. His tiny body was no match for the older halfa's strength. With each room they left, furniture was broken and burnt, a pleasant surprise for the Manson family once they return.

Danny had fallen through the floor and the ceiling to smash into a vase on the first floor. He was back where he started, and certainly not unscathed. This time he was unable to move quick enough thanks to the possible concussion and many pulled muscles, a perfect chance which Vlad took to finally get a hold of him. A battered Vlad seized the scruff of Danny's neck and held the defeated animal to eye level, seeing just how much of a glaze he had in his eyes. Vlad had deep scratches on his face, some oozing with his green blood, and soon his hand was lacerated as well. The glove simply could not protect him from the furious Danny, who hissed and "_Rwror_ed!" with protest. Vlad shocked him with his grip, the combination of the surges of electricity and being held in this way calming Danny down. Danny glared at Vlad as he hung limply, a soft growl under his breath.

"Don't think for one second you won't be disciplined for this defiance." Vlad told him, wagging a pointed finger. "You have to understand here that at this moment I'm your superior, nay, your _master_, and you _will_ cooperate or I _will_ make sure you never see the light of day again, let alone return you to your own body." Danny's hiss wasn't getting him out of trouble, Plasmius's disappointed expression affirmed that. "Have it your way."

Vlad reached back under his cape and pulled out the secret device, it seemed to be merely a sack. However, this sack was black, with thin green wires running through the threads, and red on the inside. The design looked familiar to Danny, and he already knew what it was for. He squirmed in Vlad's grasp, yowling and flailing his paws to try and make Vlad let him go. Vlad clenched his teeth and kept his hold as he gained even more scratches, then stuffed the hostile creature into the sack, just as Sam barged through her front door. Sam stood in the doorway with an ecto gun aimed right for Vlad's eyes, and she did not hesitate to fire.

Vlad caught a glimpse of the oncoming green laser and floated to the side, gnashing his teeth at the shooter. He barely missed getting an ecto bullet through his head, and after having to deal with Danny he was in no mood for another epic battle. Danny meanwhile struggled inside the sack, shooting ectoblasts and trying to phase. He scratched desperately at the sides, even resorting to try and tear the bag open with his teeth. Vlad quickly tied up the top, sealing Danny inside, and activating the disruption shock.

"_RWEEEEEEEAHR_!" Danny howled, having been painfully electrocuted. His insides burned, his vision went blank, and the anticipated white rings wrapped around him then separated. Now he knew where he had seen the design before, it was a sack version of Skulker's box! And sure enough, just like the box, he felt his powers leaving him along with having lightning striking his every joint, and he became a mangled mass of black fur in an instant. And after so much fighting consciousness was leaving him as well, then the bag stopped moving.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in desperation, Danny's cry of agony being pure torture for her ears. She ran straight for Vlad, not caring how powerful he was or how worn out she was. All that was on her mind was to get Danny back, and make Vlad pay dearly! She shot blindly at Plasmius, many of her bullets not missing. But Vlad is indeed strong, and now that he was prepared her shots were no more effective than bee stings. She did not wait for the gun to recharge fully and just kept shooting, along with forcing herself to hold the gun firmly no matter how tough the recoil. She forced herself to ignore Vlad's laughs of scorn as well so that she may keep up the fight, but Vlad had no intention to.

"You're too late!" He shouted, floating towards the ceiling. Sam continued to fire destructively, unconcerned about what expensive objects got in the way. She even shot the ceiling multiple times…even after Vlad was gone. This can't be happening, he couldn't have gotten away, he just couldn't! Danny can't be lost, it was just too unbelievable, too heartbreaking, she just couldn't have failed!

But she did…after minutes of staring at the ceiling, panting with tears and sweat trickling down her cheek…she had conceived that she had indeed failed Danny. She fell to her knees, now staring at the floor, and punching the ground. "Ugh! No!" she screamed aloud. She punched the ground again. "This isn't over!" She angrily got up and stomped toward the door so that she may find Tucker and Jazz as soon as possible, but instead she stopped herself with a horrible thought striking her mind.

"Grandma!" She called, searching every inch of her massive house for the old woman. Did she get caught in the line of fire, is she hurt, did she see the battle at all? What about what she's wondering, is she at all afraid that Sam was harboring a spirit? "Grandma!" Sam called again, terror rising when she heard no answer right away. But thankfully, finally something to calm her, she heard her familiar voice.

"Sam? Is that you?!" Sam heard the common creaking and rolling of her grandmother's wheelchair, and met her half way through one of the many halls. Sam rushed toward her and embraced her tightly, so relieved she had not lost her favorite relative.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Sam shouted. The woman felt Sam's shoulder's shaking, she was obviously frightened.

"It's ok, honey, I'm fine, but I have to tell you something!" She was eager to speak. Sam broke their hug so that she may see if she was injured at all, and comfortingly she had suffered no damage whatsoever. "Sam! You will not believe this, but that kitten you brought home was a ghost!" So she had seen the battle, and yet she is unharmed, Sam mentally thanked Danny for he must have protected her somehow. Grandma wasn't the kind of person to back down from any battle, even a ghost's. "But he's a good ghost, and dear, I'm…I'm so sorry." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I tried to help him, truly I did, but that monster was too powerful."

"Monster?" Sam repeated.

"It was the most awful ghost I've ever seen, he tortured that poor creature and I couldn't stop him. Even if that cat was a ghost he didn't deserve this, and I'm afraid he was taken." She felt such guilt, as if she could have helped. "I'm so sorry, Sam, but I hid after that man came so close to killing me, I thank that brave cat for saving me the first time."

"It'll be alright, Grandma." Sam attempted to comfort her, as well as herself. "Thank you so much for trying, but I'm just glad you didn't get hurt!"

"That poor ghost cat." Her Grandma went on, showing great concern as she stared into space. "Would you have still cared for him, even if he stayed?"

Sam hesitated to answer. There was no way she could convince her grandmother that she did not witness a quarrel of ghosts. This nightmarish experience wasn't goint to be forgotton so easily, could she have been scarred for life? However, she seemed to show more fear for the well being of the undead rather than herself. Sam always loved how selfless her grandma was, even with these unnatural circumstances. "Of course I would," she said. "If-if he saved you." This made the old woman satisfied, for she truly felt great compassion for Danny-cat. "But…could you not tell Mom and Dad?"

Her grandmother looked around, at the singed floors and blasted walls, broken glass and torn up furniture, then furrowed her brows and tried to think of a correct reply. "I don't know what to tell them about the damage, but I suppose they wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Thanks, Grandma. And I'm sorry, but I need to go!"

"Where to?!"

"I can't explain, but I promise I'll be back. In the meantime, maybe you should get some rest."

"You're not thinking an old lady like me can't take a little excitement, are you? I'm perfectly fine!…But-but you are right, this is a little much." They hugged again, then parted. Sam rushed back for the front door, the woman for her room, but not before looking back at her granddaughter and resting her chin in her hand, a little confused. _Now why is she holding a gun_? She wondered suspiciously. _And it's no ordinary squirt gun either._ She remained in that hallway for some time thinking about it, among other strange things her granddaughter has done over time, then brushed it off and rolled into her room. _Maybe I don't want to know. Boy, kids these days. _Her life was a mystery, like most teenagers, surely she's not involved in anything too serious.

xXx

Sam waited on her porch for only a few more minutes, and then stood up with clenched fists once she spotted Jazz's car pulling up next to her mansion. Her sour expression and battle ready pose did not comfort the two teens that hurried out of that car, and no words had to be exchanged as they entered the wrecked living room. They already knew that Vlad had come and passed, and if Danny wasn't with Sam, then he was captured. Their mediocre plan had failed, and it was time to regroup and come up with a new one, before it's really too late to save their furry friend.

xXx

Again, sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!


	8. Fur Will Fly

And yet, another update. Sorry for the wait, I'm working on a graphic novel of mine, it's taking forever! Please reviewness, thank you.

Ch. 8: Fur Will Fly

"We have to think of something!" Tucker griped. The group was at a loss for any input, possibly stricken with grief and hopelessness. They spent many awkward minutes in silence, gazing at the destruction of Sam's living room and worrying themselves to pieces what would become of Danny. Tucker let himself be swallowed by the burnt couch as Sam paced in front of a shaken Jazz seated in one of the few intact chairs. "Vlad's probably half way to Wisconsin by now."

"Don't be so sure." Jazz quipped, a spark of hope in her eyes. "Apparently he had a run in with my parents, because as I was leaving my house, they were leaving in the Fenton RV." She gained a sly smirk, loving the idea that Vlad might be being punished at this very second. "But, if they did manage to catch up with him, they won't hold him off for long. If we want to avoid a trip out of state, I suggest we get moving now."

Sam stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. "And what are we supposed to do?" She remarked hatefully. Her gaze dropped to the floor as she hugged herself tighter, wishing she had arrived only a few minutes earlier to her home. She could have stopped this, she could have saved Danny. She knew she had to be stronger than this, perhaps a bit more optimistic, because she knew darn well moping wouldn't bring him back. But she couldn't help it, she was angry, and getting angrier. But it was bottled up anger, fury destined to be released the next time she encounters Vlad.

"Don't you think for a second that I didn't stock up on Ghost Hunting weapons before I came." Jazz mentioned. "The problem is, we don't know exactly…wait!" She burst out of her seat, a sudden realization hitting her on the head. "I think I have the Boo-merang in my car!"

"Well then let's go check!" Tucker shouted as he too jumped up, with a little more difficulty thanks to the cushy monster couch. He stopped though when he heard a strange clinking noise. "Hey what was that?" He asked aloud as he turned around.

"What was what?" Sam asked. She watched Tucker pick up what looked like two vials that were embedded between the couch cushions. "Those aren't mine." She decided to say, finding them very peculiar.

"Do they look like they belong to anyone else in this house?" Tucker questioned as he studied them.

Jazz then gasped. "Vlad could have brought those to experiment more on Danny!" She determined. Sam and Tucker had a feeling that she was right, and scowled at the liquids.

"If that's the case, how about I bring these along? In case he wants a taste of his own medicine." Tucker suggested with a smile.

"Speaking of that, I brought with me my dad's new invention, the Backatcha Bazooka." Jazz said proudly. "We can use that too to teach Vlad a lesson!"

"New?" Sam repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Has it been tested yet?"

"W-well…no," the other two teens took this moment to roll their eyes. "But this is a perfect opportunity. Better Vlad then 'the ghost boy' later on."

"True." Sam admitted. "Let's go."

xXx

Not having time to go home and get the Spectre Speeder, the teens agreed that Jazz's car would have to do. Luckily Jazz found the Boo-merang hidden in her glove compartment, then immediately threw it out her window and began to follow it. It was still locked on to Danny's specific ecto-signature, but hopefully it would still seek him out even if he had been turned into a cat. It was difficult to tail the Boo-merang thanks to red lights and dead ends, and at one point they had lost sight of it entirely.

But, just as they were about to give up on this plan, they heard the familiar annoying sirens of the Fenton RV blasting down the street. They turned their heads to see Jack and Maddie's fuming faces behind the windshield, Jack driving roughly and Maddie pressing buttons activating the assortment of weapons they had working on the top of the vehicle. Of course, most of the shots fired missed the increasingly befuddled Vlad who was flying at top speed to get away from the ghost hunters. It seemed that no matter where he flew, even if invisible, those two had been able to find him. They must have a tracking device on the dashboard.

_I need to find heavy traffic_. He guessed. _Then those two won't be able to follow, unless they no longer care for the safety of civilians_. With guns blazing at him, he continued to dart around corners and try to fly higher, but those weapons were long ranging, some homing missiles, but eventually he found his ticket out of this mess. He flew straight for the worst downtown traffic he could find, people below screaming at the sight of Vlad Plasmius. All held their breath, only imagining the absolute worst will happen if a ghost is present, and prayed that he'd show them mercy. The traffic then got worse, some honking and speeding to get away, others frozen with fear. They waited tensely for the ghost to do his damage, and were quite surprised to see him just be on his way. He actually laughed a little as he looked behind him and saw Jack and Maddie (mostly Jack) pounding their fists on the dashboard and shouting inaudible threats at him from their barricaded car.

The teens caught glimpses of Vlad here and there, and attempted to chase after, but realized that the car trouble ahead would turn this mission into a failure. They thought ahead and found another way around the traffic, and their hearts raced once they caught up with the Boo-merang.

"It's heading for the Pier!" Sam pointed out, and Jazz immediately took off for it. Jazz's palms began to sweat, mostly for holding on to her steering wheel so tightly. Her knuckles were white and her eyes were burning with rage, yet she somehow made sure that they obeyed all speed limits and street signs. They never lost the Boo-merang this time, except of course when it hit Vlad on the head.

"Ugh!" Vlad stopped and turned around to watch the device fall, but decided to catch it and examine it. "What is…oh not this blasted thing again." He growled. He found himself hovering possibly 30 feet above the wooden platform that stretched out into the large body of dark blue water. Night was approaching, with a cool, humid breeze flowing across the shore. The sky had a blanket of orange and purple clouds with only a few stars peeking through, and a ways away down the shore there grew a variety of trees, a small forest if you will.

"Stop right there, Vlad!" Jazz commanded, after parking nearby and stepping out of her vehicle. "And give me back my little brother!" She added, pointing at the sack Vlad held firmly in his other hand. Soon to follow Jazz were Tucker and Sam, equipped with the numerous Fenton weapons she had mentioned were in her trunk. Jazz herself had the Fenton Peeler, already activated and aimed at Vlad while she was covered in the armor. Sam had the Jack-of-Ninetails, her ecto gun from earlier, and the Spectre Deflector. Tucker rested on his shoulder the new Backatcha Bazooka, the vial of white liquid also inserted into a slot on the top. In theory, not only will a shot from this force Vlad to experience his own ectoblast, but he should feel the effects of whatever this strange liquid was concocted to do. Tucker also had the Plasma Peach lipstick gun in his pocket, just in case this big Bazooka was a dud.

"Oh well isn't this cute." Vlad sneered, dropping the Boo-merang. "A mini ghost fighting team? Very entertaining, but a dangerous hobby, don't you think?" With is now free hand, he fired a warning ectoblast at their feet, and was surprised to see they didn't flinch

"We don't care." Sam spat. "We want Danny back."

"And we certainly don't want to sit at home wondering what the heck you'd be doing to him." Tucker added.

"Such devotion is admired, but foolish." Vlad snarled. "I suppose I can play with you kids for a little while, but don't expect that I'll go easy on you."

"You mock us Vlad, but I don't think you know what you're up against." Sam readied her Ninetails.

"Oh?" Vlad chuckled. "And what am I up against?"

"Why don't you find out?" Sam let a smirk stretch on her face as she threw her arm back and threw forward the nine goofy-faced Jack tails at Vlad. Vlad of course dodged and let another red ectoblast glow around his hand.

"I'm sure I'll find this humorous." Vlad said to himself. He then tied the sack to his belt so that he may fight more easily, and then shot three ectoblasts, one heading for each teen. They too jumped out of the way, but not near as gracefully as he had. After Tucker tumbled to the ground, he fired at Vlad three times and missed, the recoil was far too great. All three shots went far into the water, creating big splashes that left the many scattered fish stunned.

Jazz fired her Fenton Peeler, a weapon she had used before and has become quite experienced with, and hit Vlad right in the chest. Painful though it may have been, it wasn't enough to take Vlad down for he responded by dive bombing to a spot near her and pounding the platform. The wood crumbled beneath him and Jazz stumbled backwards to avoid falling through the jagged edged hole and into the water. For a moment the teens were unable to fight for Vlad was unseen, hiding under the platform. They were quickly on their toes and ready to shoot as soon as he would pop back up.

Unfortunately for Vlad, he chose to phase through the platform right behind Sam. He prepared to grab her arm and electrocute her, but he was the one to be shocked. Sam had the privilege to wipe that wicked smile from his face by whipping around and locking the Spectre Deflector around his waist, then watch him scream in agony. Vlad mentally kicked himself for his stupid mistake as he flew up and struggled to get the wretched belt off of him, but to no avail, so he suffered the continuous surge of electric-like torment. Tucker took the opportunity of Vlad being temporarily incapacitated and fired the Bazooka another three times, but again he missed every shot. He simply wasn't strong enough to control the horrible recoil from this weapon.

Sam and Jazz took over for Tucker and fired their weapons; Jazz only grazed Vlad while Sam's Ninetails wrapped around him and squeezed tight. Plasmius snapped back to reality for this moment to tense his muscles and go against the tails, and in doing so he broke many of them. Sam was amazed and disheartened to watch her Ninetails fall limply to the ground in several pieces of coil. Jazz gasped, hoping her parents won't ask questions later as to why their inventions were broken.

_Maybe I can fix it later!_ She told herself optimistically, but then remembered her talents did not involve mechanics, especially ghost hunting mechanics. _Maybe Tucker can fix it_ she tried again, then tried to think of excuses that she could give her parents if their weapons went missing for awhile. She sighed in mental defeat. _Maybe I'll just tell them ghost rats did it._

Vlad was getting serious, his ecto discs sharper, his punches stronger, and his scowl deeper. _Apparently they've been practicing_ he thought, giving them a little credit. He flew several feet out of the way of an oncoming Bazooka blast, not at all impressed by Tucker's bad aim. _Well, except maybe him_. In truth it wasn't Tucker's fault, his body just wasn't built to fire such a bulky weapon and control where it goes.

_Oh cinnamon rolls!_ He thought, his idea of an obscenity. He was starting to dislike having his cape torn up and burned. Of course eventually it was going to repair itself, but based on his appearance one would think he _was_ defeated. Vlad decided the fight was getting nowhere; the children weren't going to learn any lesson and surely the Fentons were making their way through the heavy traffic and would soon be here. He would rather not bicker with Maddie again, though the opportunity to kill Jack did seem tempting. He made a glance toward the motionless sack containing Danny Cat tied loosely to his belt, and thought it best to return home (better to fight your enemy on familiar territory). After another surge of pain he remembered that he had a second belt to remove, and he had the tools to do so in his lab. He also reminded himself that he needed to secure Daniel so that when he wakes up there would be no further resistance.

"He-He's leaving!" Jazz shrieked, firing blindly at the retreating ghost. The teens knew in their gut they couldn't let him get away, not when they have such a good chance winning now. The broken Ninetails now useless to Sam with Vlad flying far from its former range, she fired her ectogun, which also couldn't fire far enough.

Tucker's eyes narrowed and he readied his aim yet again, refusing to give up on this weapon. His lipstick gun was powerless now, and he knew he only had a few shots, if not ONE, to get Vlad before he left their sight. His forehead and palms began to sweat horribly, feeling the pressure of the moment. His heart pounded and his breath became heavy, his hands even shook a little. He was well aware that this had to be done right, and he couldn't waste time! His tongue stuck out as he pointed at Vlad's head, his now slippery finger sliding off of the trigger due to nervousness. Contrary to his reason, he closed his eyes when he fired, the deafening FWOOM ringing in his ears after it was long gone.

He couldn't open his eyes to see how his handiwork did, and he only listened for the reactions of the girls. Jazz suddenly stopped firing so that she too may see, her arms dropping and her eyes going wide. Sam shook with anticipation as she saw that immense ball of greenish light rocket toward the racing Plasmius. Finally, they heard the sound that lifted their almost fallen spirits.

"AUGHHHHHH!" Vlad yowled in pain, suspended in mid air by the combining slivers of electricity from the belt and exploding light from the Bazooka. He felt the negative effects from the last attack he made, which happened to be a sheet of red energy that harnessed the power and agony closely resembling lightning. He also felt his every bone shattering in his body, like a rib would soon burst from his torso. And worst of all he could hear himself screaming, VERY well, and besides the added pain that might just pop his eardrums, he endured the torture of appearing weak to his enemies.

"Tucker, you got him!" Sam cheered, Tucker finally opening his eyes. The ghost fighters relished in their victory, assuming that after that attack Vlad won't be able to move a single muscle. Sam unexpectedly hugged Tucker, the biggest thank you she could muster right now, Tucker enjoying the fact that he actually did something right.

For a few more seconds they watched Vlad writhe in pain, or at least it looked like he was writhing. From so far away it was hard to tell. As horrible it might seem, they were GLAD he was in so much anguish, he DID deserve it, right? But all of the sudden, all three felt a lurch in their stomachs. A feeling that made them think they were going to faint, an awful sinking feeling, for they saw a small bundle plummet into the water.

Plasmius descended at an angle, a great deal away from the spec that plunged straight down. The teens from the land new what had fallen, the bag had wiggled away from Vlad's belt. Time froze as Danny began to sink, deeper and deeper, while Vlad had floated away in the rolling waves. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker only stood there…unable to move out of terror.

But then Sam took control of herself. She broke into a run and leaped off of the platform for a swan dive into the water, then took off for the deep water.

"Sam!" Tucker called, not believing what she had done. He was about to start again, say something along the lines of "you'll drown!", "it's too far out!", or "you'll never make it!", but why do that? If he stopped her, Danny would be lost for sure. Sam now a good ways out, wading through the water frantically, Tucker and Jazz jumped down and ran along the shore, hoping they could get closer.

Sam breathed quickly and deeply, accidentally swallowing mouthfuls of water. Her heart was pounding so loud it was all she could hear, and it was screaming, "You can't die, Danny! You won't!" _Please, _she thought,_ please be safe, wait for me!_ Time again seemed to stand still, or at least slow down. Almost as a form of assistance, the waves in the water became slow and gentle, allowing Sam to swim as fast as humanly possible. It was like the water didn't want to claim a life, so the water was calm.

The sky had turned dark blue now, the clouds purple and a few more stars shining down on the frantic goth girl. The clouds that hid the moon swirled out of the way, the most intense light left in the sky now free to gleam on the water. Sam was almost out of breath, and she had lost sight of the spot where she saw Danny fall. She looked toward the shore, and found only a thin strip of land, she had swum a great distance for such a short time. Or was it a short time? Had she been too late to save Danny? She floated there hopelessly, looking to and fro for the sack but finding no trace. She took a deep breath and dove under water, her vision now blurred and realizing it was near impossible to see anything. She refused to give up though, she swam deeper despite her useless eyes, and darted her head around to pick up something. Anything!

She was running out of air, but she waded deeper and deeper, to the point where she was surrounded by a dark abyss. "Mmp." She had opened her mouth and let her precious air bubble escape upwards, yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to float up with it. She didn't want to lose him, she wouldn't be able to bear it, but she couldn't deny the fact that her head was getting light.

Light. That glimmer she saw in the distance. It was the moon's ray shooting into the water, as if showing her the way. All this time, deeming herself a creature of the night, she found the perfect reason for remaining so loyal to the moon and thanked it a million times. Floating in the middle of that ray, she saw a blurry bundle; it must be Danny. It had to be Danny, for both their sakes. She would indeed drown herself looking for him if not.

She kicked and flailed her arms through the water, toward the light and snatching the sack loosely from the tied end. She then gave in to her body's buoyancy and floated to the surface, where she gasped desperately for air.

"There she is!" Jazz shouted with immense relief, spotting Sam.

Sam then lifted the bag over her head, and swam for shore, ultimately tired out and praying she won't pass out from exhaustion and lack of oxygen. The sack was indeed the one tied to Vlad's belt, and it was soaked. Water had likely leaked through, and Danny would be wet as well, but hopefully alive.

Once close enough to matter, Tucker and Jazz took off into the water and each grabbed an arm of Sam's, while Sam held on desperately to what she hoped was Danny. They dragged them onto the soft sand and immediately laid Sam out to rest. She was coughing and breathing hard, but still clinging to Danny.

"Sam, are you all right?" Jazz asked quickly, over looking Sam and noting that she was visibly shivering. They were all shivering, having had enough excitement for one day.

Sam didn't answer, instead she untied the top of the sack and scooped up the drenched black cat tightly into her arms. "Danny?!" she asked him, getting on her knees and laying him in front of her. It didn't look good, he wasn't breathing.

Jazz's eyes were getting misty, her arms wanting to reach out and hug her brother, but her brain telling her leave him with Sam. Tucker looked over Sam's shoulder and simply wouldn't acknowledge the fact that Danny's eyes were closed, his ears drooping, his chest unmoving. It was impossible; there was no way his old buddy could die, even if he was a kitty!

"Danny, breathe!" Sam commanded, pressing on his stomach. "Breathe!" Danny didn't respond, big heavy tears started falling onto his face. "Please wake up…, Danny don't leave me, PLEASE wake up!" Again, nothing. She fell onto him, her head next to his and crying on his tiny shoulder. The sight made Jazz burst into tears as well, burying her reddening face into her hands. Tucker stood emotionless, still not accepting it. This can't happen! "Wake up Danny…" Sam whispered, her shoulders trembling between phrases. "Wake up." She continued to sob, not caring if it was nothing like her, she couldn't stop. She couldn't control it, and she didn't care. If she had truly lost Danny, what mattered?

A glimmer of hope, she thought she heard something. She became silent waiting to hear it again. A tiny cough, a squeak almost. She lifted her head again to look into Danny's flustered expression and watch him painfully cough again. "Danny!" She screamed, taking him into her shaking hands again. Water spewed from Danny's mouth, Sam's eyes brightening. "Come on, breathe!" Sam encouraged.

"Danny?" Jazz wiped a tear from her eye to look at her little brother, struggling to live again.

"Dude!" Tucker shouted. "Don't you ever go making us think you're dead ever again!" he joked, Danny of course unable to hear him at the moment.

"Oh Danny!" Sam pulled Danny into at tight embrace, her cheek against his wet fur and his head on her shoulder. That bit of force against his chest forced the last bit of water out from his lungs, and he was able to breathe again. He did so with great difficulty for now, not even realizing he had come back from the brink of death.

He couldn't think, his head was pounding, and he had no idea where he was. He opened those big blue eyes and looked around, taking in everything like it was the gift of life. His vision gradually cleared, and he was looking into the faces of his smiling friend and sister. His hearing had cleared a few seconds before, and he was eager to see who it was who was calling out his name, who was demanding that he come back to life.

He looked around dumbly, and was about to ask himself where was Sam, then felt her warm touch against his side. _I-I'm in her arms_. He found. _Oh, Sam!_ He mewed absentmindedly. He through his limp paws around her neck and hugged weakly.

"You're ok!" Sam's tears did not stop. "You're ok!" She repeated

They stayed there, until they could think clearly again. Though Sam didn't want to, she broke the hug but still cradled him in her arms. Personally, Danny didn't want her to let him go either. Their reunion was beautiful, no one could argue.

After Jazz wiped away another delighted tear, something shiny caught her eye. She tilted her head to see a glint in the water, something washing up on shore. She was propelled to pick it up, and found in her hands the Spectre Deflector.

"Guys?" She asked. "Should we look for Vlad?"

xXx

Partly, no, they did not want to. They wanted nothing else to do with him and had partly wanted him to be gone, but they knew they must at least make an effort. Sam's limbs were tired from swimming, but not near as much as Danny's. His every nerve felt like it was shot, still a bit listless and dazed for having been so close to death.

They strolled for a long time down that shore, sight of the lights of the city almost gone, but felt the urge to keep going. At one point Danny felt the need to walk himself, and get some life back into his paws. They saw a white heap in the distance, and expected it to be the fallen ghost. They jogged toward it, finding no reason to waste time. They still had heated anger, especially Danny, he was getting back all of his former emotions and remembrances from before he was unconscious. They were ready to chew Vlad out, and by the looks of it from here, he was so weak he was going to have to take it.

But…what they saw shocked them. Vlad was not in his ghost form…but it definitely wasn't his human form.

Vlad groaned at the sound of crunching sand and started to stir. He had been unconscious, but is a very light sleeper. He struggled to get up, but couldn't make himself stand. He wasn't sure if he was still tired, beaten, or even the possibility that his legs had been chopped off. _Someone's near me_. He thought, sensing their presence, and like he always does he makes a great effort not to appear weak. He made himself get up, even if he was on his knees. He would not be lying down, not in front of Daniel whom he knew was among the group eyeing him.

He glared at Daniel, cursing him and himself for he thought this time he would truly succeed. _Why must everything go wrong, why can't I win?!_ He almost smirked though, for he saw Danny looking surprised, _amazed that I could withstand such an assault, are you?_

Vlad didn't smile however, for he caught Danny's mouth curling into one before he could. _Serves you right, Plasmius!_ He mewed.

"_Oh, really? Well I'll make you regre--_" Vlad stopped himself. "_Wait, how come I could understand that?_" he asked aloud. He looked upwards into the faces of Danny's friends and sister, they too were smiling at him. "_What's going--_" he stopped again, this time listening to his own words.

Vlad had a deep meow, one that sounded like a growl, but had a tint of his own voice to it. Danny wanted to laugh, but chose not to knowing what his would sound like. Instead he stared at Vlad. He had white fur, a flat face, and he kept his dark blue eyes and the red bow tie around his neck. His fur was slightly fluffier (besides being dripping wet that is) than Danny's, apparently he's part longhair. Vlad still was bigger than Danny, but not by much.

"Guess now the fight is fair." Sam said, enjoying the dumfounded look on Vlad's face. Vlad was not happy; he found the strength now to get up and growl at Danny, his fur standing on end. Danny did the same, their mutual hatred bubbling back up destined to lead to a squabble.

Their ghostly rings seemed to appear at the same time, circling their tiny bodies to reveal their alter cat egos. While Vlad's fur turned black, his eyes glowing red, his ears also became pointier. The cats hissed and snarled at each other, showing their fangs and preparing to strike. With their eyes locked, their anger only rose; instinct was about to take over.

"Cat fight!" Tucker exclaimed.

xXx

Heh heh, hope you guys are DXSers.

Thomas: That was a pleasant change from the usual fight fight fight, conflict conflict conflict pattern.  
IC: Peh, You did a horrible job with the fight scene

You can't even read, how do you know?

IC: I know things.  
Mr. Pickles: Shouldn't you edit it some more?

And keep them waiting any longer? No way, I'm lazy anyway.

Weeeee! Here's a picture for yous: ht tp://img .photob ucket. c om/ albums/v431/ menew i sm9/stuff/FP2.jpg

Remove spaces, tis Vlad, hope you like.


	9. Just Purrfect

-sniff- This is the last chapter, I'm gonna miss this story. It's probably the only good one I have! You guys have been so nice, your reviews really encouraging. It's been pretty fun torturing Danny, and of course who doesn't want a Danny Kitty? I hope you like how it ends, again thanks for reading (and being so patient!).

Oh, and to Cobweb- Of course! Ha, I don't own him! (though I wish I did)

Ch. 9: Just Purrfect

"…Uh, hello?" Tucker uttered with bitter disappointment. He looked back down at the cats to see that they haven't brought out the scratching and biting yet. "I said--"

"Tucker," Sam interrupted. "Have you ever actually seen a cat fight that involved actual cats?"

"Well." Tucker scratched his head under his hat, then found himself unable to remember an occasion. Sam rolled her eyes in distaste for his comment, then redirected her eyes to the growling furballs in battle ready stances. Neither one had moved an inch, they were just…growling, and staring daggers into each other's soul.

"They start with a stare-down." Sam declared aloud, but did in no way help ease the tension between the rage filled cats and the human onlookers. And staring they so did, for what seemed like hours, but was in fact maybe six minutes. It was as if they were speaking through their glowering, like the witty banter for cats. A fang would be bared, a twitch of an ear, the size of pupils pulsating like an unsteady heartbeat, and perhaps a single step would be taken toward or away from his opponent. One can say that this form of combat lasted so long, the teens almost lost interest, but of course never let their guard down if so the battle would start any second.

Absolutely every strand of hair stood on end, claws were flexed, ears pinned back, fluffy tails lashed back and forth, and the two began to circle each other like predator and prey. Danny kept his head very low, almost touching the surface of the beach, as Vlad made his eyes look downward on the rebellious kitten, as if to make himself look bigger, dominant. Paws moved painfully slow, as slow as snails, but then Danny made a sudden movement followed by a hiss. This quick jerk made Vlad do the same, and the pull of muscles so abrupt it caused a noise to ring in everyone's ears, making everyone stop and stare, then snort.

"What was that?" Jazz asked to anyone with a possible answer.

"I think that was a…jingle bell." Tucker suggested, which Sam responded to with a hearty cackle.

Danny laughed as well, while Vlad fumed and stood paralyzed, completely ashamed and finally regretting this whole thing. He looked down at the wretched item attatched to his collar; sure enough, he saw a dull grey jingly bell. Being turned into a cat was one thing, but having a bell in your collar? Total humiliation. Where the heck did it come from?!

_Ha! I don't know which is manlier, Plasmi**hiss**,_ Danny chuckled, _the bow around your neck or the jingle bell._ Danny's human nature had been recovered in the form of insults, and unable to contain his amusement he fell on the ground to roll in hilarity. Vlad's cat-like reflexes however quickly returned, after that short embarrassment, and he took his chance and attacked while his opponent was down.

Cat morality being so quickly injected into him, and notorious for having a murderous intent before paw, Vlad was merciless. Danny couldn't keep himself from shrieking when his fur went flying, and Vlad growled like a cougar more so than a house cat. Danny quickly changed his reaction and fought back with flailing claws, Vlad too feeling the sting of a cat's claw to one's face. The humans had to back away in horror to avoid getting caught in the struggle, realizing this wasn't going to be stopped by reasoning. Vlad got nipped on the ear, Danny had teeth sink into his left flank; though not a gory mess, droplets of green blood were visible in various places on both contestants in this match. Eventually ghost powers came into play: ectoblasts enhancing scratches, shields breaking claws, and finally they took to the dark night sky!

Vlad dive-bombed on Danny at full speed after he hid momentarily behind a thick swirly cloud, but Danny dodged and shot brilliant blue light from his eyes. Vlad looked down to find that bothersome tail of his had been frozen solid, and he cursed it for causing him so much discomfort! _AH, KIBBLES! _He snarled, Danny sneaking another snicker under his breath.

Vlad's sensitive hears caught it however, and made sure Danny was punished. Vlad tackled Danny, and they tumbled, rolled three times into the ground, and had him pinned. They were covered with sand by this point, a horrible irritation for someone with fur (and who can't remember to go intangible for circumstances such as this), and they had to resist to stop and shake and/or clean it off. Danny was then shocked by red lightning, and Vlad in turn was pierced with green. They let go of each other to back off and shake the dizziness, and charge once again like senseless bulls. They merely needed to wait a few seconds for their eyes to focus and the flash of pain to subside.

The humans had to cover their ears, but it wasn't enough to block out the shrieks and screams. They gritted their teeth and closed their eyes for the headache that came with that nasty noise, trying in vain to drown out the sound with happy thoughts. Danny no longer had whiskers, they had been singed off. Vlad's blood red eyes began to flicker, this battle gradually taking its toll on his still weakened frame from the plummet into the ocean. Danny squinted, having specs of sand in his eyes, but he made the mistake of blinking. Vlad slashed at his face and Danny fell back onto the beach, staggering to get back up.

The bigger cat landed a bit clumsily, but appeared in far better shape than his young adversary. Danny's short legs were shaky, and they wouldn't respond when he told them to move. Vlad was approaching slowly, as if preparing energy for the final blow. His eyes hadn't blinked once this entire tussle, and they never lost their malicious glare. He licked his fangs and showed them once more, letting a hiss stream out as he slinked ever closer. Danny's tiny heart pounded, his chest heaving deeply in and out, basically out of breath, a bad sign for a half ghost. Vlad was less then two feet away from the feverish kitten, stomping so hard he left deep, near burning paw prints behind him that melted sand. The kitten opened his mouth and made a growl of his own.

"Aw, c'mon!" Tucker cried, as a green sonic boom emitted from Danny's mouth, accompanied by the worst screaming imaginable. "As if it wasn't bad before dude!" Tucker attempted to shove his hat in his ears, unable to block out the cat version of Danny's Ghostly Wail, which, according to the opinion of anyone who was present, was ten times worse than the original. Vladdycat was blown back, far back down the shore. This landing was exrtemely rough, more like a crash, and he had to cough to get the dirt out of his throat. At first he wasn't able to get back up after the dozen skids, but seeing Danny smirking at him once his little wail was finished, his blood boiled. Sure, he was temporarily deaf for the time being, but that didn't stop him from listening to his instincts. Both cats' auras began to intensify, powering up for their impending attack. Backs were arched and tails flicked in the air, another hissy-fit ensued.

"Ok, that's enough you animals!" Sam ordered as she stepped bravely between them, breaking their staring contest. She put her hands on her hips and looked back and forth into their eyes, reading their surprised countenances and watching the glow around their bodies fade off. "We better stop this now before we have to take you two to the vet." Vlad did not take too kindly to the intrusion; he hissed back at Sam absent-mindedly. Sam furrowed her brows and turned to face him completely, then answered threateningly back, "Watch it Mister, keep up that attitude and I'll get you fixed!" Vlad's eyes notably widened, and from then on he kept his trap shut.

"Listen up." Jazz broke in. "I know you are having a tough time controlling your instincts, but remind yourselves that you're still humans and think this through!" Danny and Vlad tilted their heads to look up at Jazz, and silently admitted she was right. What came over them? Sure, they've been hostile towards each other before, but never this violent and without any strategy or banter. One thing simply led to another and they couldn't stop! Jazz studied their movements and expressions, satisfied that they were reasoning again. "Danny, instead of trying to declaw your arch enemy, why don't you demand for the antidote?" Danny nodded, glared at Vlad, but scampered over to him with dignity.

_You said you had it with you,_ the white kitten retorted angrily, _so where is it?_

_You made me drop it! _The black cat accused hotly. _Along with the extra elixir!_

_Extra?_ Danny repeated, unwittingly tilting his head adorably in question.

_Extract of cat._ Vlad recited. _I brought it in case those incompetent vultures of mine were lying._

_Wait wait._ Danny waved a paw to stop him, sitting down to scratch his ear with a back foot, now deep in thought. _How did **you** transform into a cat?_ It was a comeback Vlad didn't have, and suddenly he too had to halt and dwell on it.

_That techno friend of yours,_ he started, thinking back, looking directly into Danny's green eyes. _He shot me with some sort of bazooka._

The teens stood by useless, wishing they could understand a word of the cats' conversation. They wanted to help, they wanted to contribute, but all they could do was listen and stare awkwardly at one another. Suddenly Danny bounded toward them mewing nonsense. "What is it?" Jazz asked, glad they were thinking again instead of fighting, but at a loss for comprehension. Danny stood on hind legs and waved his front paws above his head, but made a frustrated sigh when his friends and sister merely shrugged.

_What the heck are you doing?_ Vlad huffed, slowly creeping forward with a sour disposition. _You look ridiculous._

_If they were able to turn you into a cat, maybe they found the right vial to do so._ Danny processed aloud. _And if they found that, then they could have found—_

_The antidote! _Vlad finished, amazed that his young nemesis could have figured that out before he did. _Hmph, I must still have some cat thoughts in my head_ he thought for an excuse, protecting his ego. _I simply can't think clearly yet._

Danny recalled the color of the antidote, then lifted a paw to his face. He sorted through his chipped claws, found one that was still sharp, then wrote in the sand, BLACK VIAL. The humans stared flatly at the words for a second, then it hit 'em.

"Oh!" Tucker dug into his pocket and pulled out the vial they sought, then held it out in the moonlight. "You mean this?" he asked dimly. Vlad immediately growled for its surrender.

_Hand it over_ he demanded.

_I don't think so! _Danny defended. _I'm going to drink it first! _They locked eyes once again, and the war between them was about to revive.

_But what if it doesn't work, boy? _Vlad suggested slyly, with an air of deception. _Would you truly want to risk losing not only your humanity, but your life?_ The fiend let that idea loom over Danny's head ominously, but he frowned when he saw Danny shake his head and dismiss it.

_And what if you become a human while I stay a cat? Sorry, but I know you, Vlad, you don't play fair. _Danny floated up to Tucker at eye level and held out a paw for the vial. Tucker gladly gave it to his friend, but shrieked when it slipped through Danny's, uh, fingers.

_Don't drop it!_ Vlad growled furiously, Danny nervously stumbling and catching the precious concoction, then all made a _phew_.

Danny descended to the ground and held the piece of glass in his paws, once again debating with himself if he should try it. He looked back up at the humans to search for some sort of support, but they too weren't sure what to do. He looked back down at the vial and carefully popped the cork, then cringed at the black potion he had to drink. The color made him think of liquorish, and he was never fond of liquorish. He readied himself for the bitter swig, uttered a _Here goes everything_, then held his breath and threw back his head.

He forced down half of the liquid, to his displeasure all too correct about the taste. It was a potent, harsh bitterness that caused an awful grimace. He almost dropped the vial, to cause even greater uneasiness for the by-standing Vlad, but Jazz it took away from him just in time. All backed away from Danny at this point, having to once again cover their ears for the wail that followed.

This pain was even worse than when he was shrunk, this time he felt like he was going to explode! His heartbeat raced, his temperature skyrocketed, and he was almost sure that a rib was protruding from his torso. The world went bright white, he was blind, deaf, but certainly not mute. He collapsed and writhed on the ground, then he realized how loud he was screaming and tried his hardest to hold it back. He closed his eyes and let a thick, black mist swivel around his entire body. The odorless smoke enveloped his lungs, and soon every blood cell, as organs were being molded from the inside out.

"Hey, hey guys!" Tucker unexpectedly interjected. "He's not wearing any clothes, does that mean when he changes back he'll--?" It was then that all hands (and paws) were slapped promptly over every eye. They waited with great apprehension for the expected transformation, but to Danny it felt like an agonizing eternity. They heard a sound similar to an explosion, and their dark vision flashed white for a single second. They refused to open their eyes, even when they heard the desperate panting coming from what they hoped was the world's favorite ghost boy.

Danny was thankfully still conscious, but in great shock and unable to move. His entire body was limp, his arms aching horribly when he attempted to lift them. He looked himself over with blurry, droopy eyes, eyes widening in surprise. "Look, look." He said weakly through a hoarse voice.

"Danny, we love you," Sam stated, still covering her eyes tightly, "but we'd really rather not--…Danny!" that was his voice! That was his human voice! Sam couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer, and to her relief, the collar was gone, but the familiar black and white jumpsuit took its place. "You're a human again!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and painfully brought him to a sitting position, nuzzling against his white hair. "And you're fully clothed!" This led the others to open their eyes and cheer, that is of course except Vlad. The cat stood by solemnly and watched as his nemesis was suffocated with hugs. He seemed a little miffed about being left out of the little party, perhaps his cat side was jealous of not receiving any of the shower of affection.

"Are you ok? Where do you hurt? Are you still thinking like a cat? Do you want a ball of yarn?" Jazz's worried questions never stopped coming, she was examining almost every inch of him. She was glad to see his familiar face, but didn't like the look of his contorted smile. He tried his hardest to appear unharmed, because basically HE WON. He was back! And it was Vlad's turn to be tortured.

_Just wonderful, now what about me?_ Vlad growled, not expecting an answer. Apparently Danny was able to hear him, and everyone gasped when he made the most unpredictable reply.

Danny's cheeks glowed crimson for a moment, surprising even himself. Vlad too was astounded that even after the transformation, Danny couldn't hold back a hiss. Danny had enough feeling back in his right arm to bring it up and rub the back of his neck nervously with his hand. "I-I guess some of the stuff hasn't worn off yet." He stammered, completely embarrassed. Everyone hurridly brushed it off, to avoid an awkward silence. Danny then turned back to Vlad, with renewed confidence, then smirked menacingly. "It's time for some well-deserved karma, don't you think?" The teens followed his lead and mimicked his tigerish smile, Vlad backing away angrily.

_Don't you try anything, boy._ He bared his fangs. _Just give me the antidote and I'll go home. I'll leave you kids alone for a while. _His words were half promise, half compromise, but the teens didn't buy it.

"We know you will." Danny said boldly as he held a very familiar device, retrieved from his sister. "At least after we get some payback." He snapped open the lid of the Fenton Thermos, and sucked in a distraught but ferocious Vladdycat kicking and screaming.

xXx

Danny trotted through his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed, exhausted, but at ease. He huffed a sigh of relief and rolled over to stare at his own ceiling, never before had he missed it so much. He was going to sleep like a rock tonight, possibly all day tomorrow as well, feeling the natural kitty laziness still inside him. Jazz had explained to him the lie she had told their parents about his disappearance, and his innate tall tale abilities gave him the perfect words to fool them that Jazz told truth. Of course, this will mean that he would have to do very well in school this year, or else they would get on him for letting that "extra credit" go to waste. He heard from Sam that her parents weren't very happy with the redecoration Danny and Vlad had done to their living room, and that because of him she would never be trusted with a pet again. It was all in good sarcasm, but she was going to hang it over his head for the rest of his life. Sam's grandmother kept her mouth shut, yet never forgave herself for letting Dannycat get taken away. Sam had tried to console her, tried to hint that all was well, but the suspicion and dread would cling to her forever.

Vlad on the other paw had been very well taken care of. The antidote was left on one of the many counters in the lab of his mansion, but he was sent to the ghost zone. Danny was there in person to explain to him the terms, "You can have the antidote, but you'll have to get to your house by yourself." To which Vlad replied with an unimpressed laugh.

_That doesn't seem very clever, or difficult._ He quipped, but by then Danny couldn't understand his language, yet he did continue explaining, knowing that Vlad must have made some wise guy comment.

"One more thing." Danny added raising his pointer finger in the air. He also raised his other pointer finger and brought both to his lips. He gave a long, obnoxious, high pitched whistle which made Vlad cringe and his fur tingle. They floated in the black and green abyss for a few seconds before Vlad tried to make another snide remark.

_And what, pray tell, did that do? _Vlad growled, but his was cut short by another, deeper, louder growl. He spun around to face a green puppy, about half his size, with black ears and red eyes. _Is this cute little fleabag supposed to sca—_

_WOOF. WOOF! _

_REEEEEEEER!!!_ The dog grew larger, uglier, and meaner in a matter of seconds. He became a not so gentle giant, with drool pouring like heavy rain from his sharp, canine teeth. His eyes narrowed on the, now puny in comparison, black cat, which made a run for it.

"Cujo got bored of his squeaky toy!" Danny yelled as the two speeded over what could be called the horizon of the ghost zone, or at least out of his sight, folding his arms and believing whole heartedly justice had been served.

At home though, Danny only had one thing left to worry about. His eyes darted left and right suspiciously as he got back up and tiptoed toward his desk. Of course no one was there, but he wanted to make sure not a single soul saw what he was about to do. He cautiously pulled back the handle of one of the drawers, then glared hatefully, but pitifully at the item inside, under its spell. _Curse these stupid cat impulses!_ he thought madly as he pulled out a tiny bag of stolen catnip.

xXx

_That wretched boy._ Vlad thought venomously, storming into his colossal study to sit in his most comfortable chair. _How dare he do this to me, when I could teach him so much!_ He had made it to his home, found the stupid antidote, and was back to his creepy, surly, sharp and scheming human self. He sunk exasperated into the velvet sanctuary, massaging the lids of his eyes and cursing silently. He made a long sigh and stared at his elaborate ceiling, a bit glad that he's still here to see it. That monster of a dog gave him a run for his money, that's for sure. Exactly how did Daniel know that thing was going to come? _Hopefully he learned something from that little escapade, how easily our drive to kill could cloud our human born advantage over all creatures._ Little did the eccentric billionaire know he had learned the same thing.

_Though it would have been pleasant had I won that challenge, Daniel could have finally joined me, he could have finally seen what I have to offer._ He closed his eyes, a scowl present on his face. _Then again, I'd rather a son than another pet…_Speaking of which, he felt something light and soft tread on his torso, and he opened his eyes to find his current delight curling up on his stomach with a loud purr. She was a sleek white cat, with yellow eyes and almost always a grin on her face. He called her Maddie...and ironically when he entered his mansion in the form of a cat, she was a bit more welcoming than usual, how he wished the real Maddie would act around him. _And I suppose it was also a good thing that he didn't see that I actually took his advice._ He scratched his beloved Maddiecat under her chin, the purr as loud as a motorboat. It may not have been his true love, but she pined for his affection so often he found her quite enchanting. Maddie moved further up his body to rest her little nose under his big chin, and Vlad added to his thoughts once more, _And…that it was helpful advice._

xXx

Fin.

And one last kitty pic for yas: ht tp://i mg.photobu cket.c om/albums/v43 1/menewism9/stuff /PhantomCats. jpg

Try to guess who is who, pick a favorite, which kitty would you want as your own? (personally I want a Nocturn) Please do not steal, not that anyone would. And should this pic appear anywhere else (except once on without any credit to me, please notify the thief that he or she is a big JERKWAD. Thank you.

This was fun.


End file.
